


La joya de jotunheim

by NobleInferno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cortejo, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, M/M, Manipulacion Mental, Multi, Universo Alterno, comedia, loki apuñala a Thor, loki apuñala a alguien, magia negra, matrimonio arreglado, mención abuso, referencias a disney
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleInferno/pseuds/NobleInferno
Summary: Loki Laufeyson es la joya más preciosa del Reino de Jotunheim, su belleza es rumorada, susurrada, deseada; su Don de procreación, su mente rápida y su lengua de plata son conocidas en cada Reino, por lo que cuando su padre decide que está en edad de casarse los pretendientes no tardan en llegar.Loki no está feliz con la decisión de su padre y el tratado de matrimonio/paz que ofrece su mano como un premio a ganar pero su deseo de huir de su jaula de oro es más grande que su desagrado.Thor fue elegido como pretendiente sin siquiera consultárselo, nunca en su vida ha visto a su prometido, se lleva una grata sorpresa cuando su posible futuro esposo se presenta envuelto en exquisitas telas bordadas y un velo de misterio que fascina sus ojos, pronto se da cuenta de que Loki es más que un premio a ganar, él no quiere su mano, quiere su corazón ¿pero podrá derretir las paredes de hielo que resguardan el corazón del coqueto Jotun?El corazón de Loki ya fue destrozado una vez y no piensa volver a dejar a nadie entrar, sin embargo el salvaje rompe cráneos no parece tan desagradable ¿podrá volver a confiar?
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela/Sigyn (OC), Loki/Thor (Marvel), jane/darcy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. El príncipe de hielo

Este era un día que sería recordado en los libros de historia de su raza, tal vez incluso en los 9 Reinos, después de siglos de tregua por fin llegaba un acuerdo de paz duradero, el pueblo entero estaba feliz por eso, la guerra sólo había causado muerte, dolor, su pueblo se había llenado de viudas y huérfanos, él era un príncipe, debía ver por el bienestar de su pueblo, aunque la idea no fuera mucho de su agrado…

Loki suspiró cansado de pensar, estaba tomando un baño caliente, los otros gigantes solían reírse de su gusto por el calor, se burlaban de su afición a las pieles, a las mantas gruesas, la fogata en sus habitaciones era otra “excentricidad” suya, no le importaba, él disfrutaba de la calidez, lástima que en su reino los baños calientes duraran tan poco, el agua empezaba a enfriarse; salió de la tina, secó el exceso de agua de su piel azul, caminó a sus habitaciones perezosamente, continuó con el ritual, poniendo un aceite perfumado sobre su piel, las sirvientas se acercaron para ayudarle a estar listo, no hablaron, sabían que este era, de cierto modo, un adiós del niño que habían visto crecer… aunque no mucho, otra razón por la que los gigantes se burlaban de él… su tamaño, siempre era comentado que el más joven de los príncipes era demasiado pequeño, las burlas le siguieron durante su infancia, pero pronto dejaron de escucharse, cuando creció y su belleza se hizo evidente, entonces las burlas se convirtieron en susurros y luego en propuestas de matrimonio.

Las mujeres le ayudaron con una tela gruesa que fue enredada en su cintura, seguida de una más delgada, traslúcida, color mantequilla con preciosos bordados de oro, que llegaba a sus rodillas al frente pero se arrastraba un poco atrás, cuentas doradas y rojas se amarraron a su cintura, luego la capa que se sujetaba a la parte trasera de una ostentosa gargantilla, la tela se extendía a sus muñecas, donde se sujetaba de sus brazaletes favoritos, anillos, aros y más joyas fueron uniéndose, haciéndose un interesante contraste con el azul añil de su piel, otra tela traslucida cubrió en diagonal sus hombros, luego una piel blanca fue puesta en sus hombros, las mujeres delinearon sus ojos carmesí con oro y cubrieron sus cuernos con anillos que tenían grabados deseos de prosperidad y fertilidad, trato de tomar esto de la manera más calmada, pero por dentro ardía de furia, su cabello, largo hasta la parte trasera de sus rodillas fue secado y cepillado hasta que brillo, hilos de oro fueron tejidos en las hebras negras y finalmente le pusieron el velo que se unía a los anillos de los cuernos y cubría su rostro, era una tela hechizada que le permitía a él ver el mundo el exterior, pero nadie podría ver su rostro a través de él

-Tienes todo el porte y elegancia de tu madre- su padre se acercó, mirándolo con lo que parecía ser orgullo, Loki no respondió, se miró, sabía perfectamente que era hermoso y que tenía una elegancia natural en cada uno de sus movimientos, no era de esas personas que fingían modestia, sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba- realmente eres la joya de Jotunheim- su padre completó

-sí, la joya que le vas a regalar a un bruto salvaje rompe cráneos o bien a un gigante que apenas y habla, ¡oh! O al idiota pervertido que casi me viola- dejó todo el coraje y el veneno en su lengua escurrir, él no era feliz, sabía que era su deber, pero esto no era lo que quería, no hablo de Sigyn porque ella era la única pretendiente que le agradaba, era una pena que no se sintiera atraído por ella más allá de una amistad.

-no empieces, hijo, este es un gran honor, traerán paz a nuestros mundos, además, podría llegar a agradarte…

-no- respondió simplemente- apresuremos esto, no quiero que dure más- dicho esto empezó su camino, subió al carruaje que lo llevaría a su destino… a uno de sus posibles futuros esposos, quiso gruñir pero respiró profundamente, debía mantener la calma… tal vez si el príncipe de Asgard era lo suficientemente bobo podría convertirlo en su servidor los tres meses que duraba el cortejo… hey, eso no sonaba tan mal…

Su llegada al reino de Asgard era algo más sorprendente de lo que esperaba, la ciudad de oro hacía honor a su fama, las puertas se abrieron y miles de guerreros lo recibieron con sus lanzas en alto, las Valkirias montadas en los pegasos, lucían tan majestuosas, y al fondo la familia real…¿y su futuro esposo?

El carruaje se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada del palacio principal, Odín, el Padre de Todo y su hermosa Reina Frigga una hechicera poderosa, por lo que había oído, se acercaron a recibirles. Uno de los sirvientes del palacio, abrió la puerta del carruaje y puso las escaleras doradas para que el Rey Laufey y su heredero bajaran, mientras la demás servidumbre llevaba los obsequios de voto que correspondían a tal ceremonia, pieles, animales de granja, caballos para el ejército y telas finamente decoradas, todos a los pies de los invitados de honor.

-Rey Laufey, Príncipe- dijo Odín, mientras su esposa hacía una reverencia marcada y miraba atentamente a su futuro yerno.

-Rey Odín, padre de todo, me complace estar ante su presencia- dijo Laufey.

-El honor es nuestro- dijo Odín mientras su esposa se colocaba un paso atrás como dictaban las normas de etiqueta siempre del lado derecho.

-Pero me intriga que no veo al príncipe recibiendo a su futuro esposo- dijo algo molesto el Rey de hielo.

Odin quería bufar por ello, Hela le había prometido llevar a Thor puntual al recinto, pero ese chico era más terco que él a su edad, podía entenderlo hacia unos mil años cuando era adolescente, pero estaba cumpliendo 1,500 y como dictaban las normas, era digno de heredar el trono, pero seguía queriendo jugar al héroe, el campo de batalla era lo suyo, o eso había dicho cuando le hablaron del compromiso.

Frigga tomó el brazo de su esposo y respondió por él, sabia la carga que la irresponsabilidad de su hijo presentaba en esa situación.

-Odinson, estaba impaciente por demostrar a su futuro esposo la valentía del pueblo de Asgard que partió a una batalla, de la cual traerá un digno obsequio, Muspelheim el reino de fuego, donde los dragones aún surcan los cielos, al escuchar que su futuro esposo amaba las pieles y disfrutaba del calor, se empeñó en traer el mismo un poco de esa piel, ya que las cualidades de dichas prendas es conservar el calor aun en Jotunheim- dijo fluida y amablemente Frigga.

Loki noto que aquella mujer le agradaba, mentía con gracia y encanto igual que él, su padre incluso ni siquiera lo noto, pero él era un dios en el engaño, podía ver a través de esa dulce y melodiosa voz, la tensión en sus manos, el uso excesivo de cortesía, mordió su labio para no reír, en verdad le agradaba.

-Mi dulce Reina, me disculpo por mi descortesía, por supuesto que el heredero de Asgard trataría de dar el mejor obsequio a su prometido- dijo Laufey inclinándose y tomando la pequeña mano de la reina para depositar un beso.

-Por favor, no diga eso, después de todo a partir de este día, nuestros reinos serán hermanos- dijo Frigga.

Loki en verdad empezaba a fastidiarse de tanta burocracia cursi, así que se acercó a la reina -Espero que mi futuro esposo sea más puntual en cuestiones tan importantes, un simple regalo, no creo que merezca el hacer esperar un tan importante convenio de paz- si, como siempre no tenía tacto, Frigga se giró a verle y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, mientras Odín aclaraba su garganta. En verdad en cuanto la cabeza rubia de su primogénito apareciera se las vería con ella, pensó antes de contestar

\- Pronto entenderás que los Aesir, sobretodo con sangre asgardiana en sus venas, ven la prioridad en las batallas y en los trofeos que sacan de ellos; pero creo que mi hijo queda en unas manos perfectamente capacitadas para guiarlo en el trono, he escuchado que eres un erudito en cultura, política y magia- dijo Frigga sonriendo.

En verdad esa mujer le agradaba, buena táctica el decirle que ahora tenía que educar a su hijo por ser su esposo y que después de todo de ahora en adelante sería su responsabilidad. -Lo tomaré en cuenta su majestad, y sí, me gusta estar dotado de ciertas habilidades, aunque comprendo porque mi padre decidió tomarlos en cuenta en el tratado matrimonial, comparando nuestros reinos, la batalla no es nuestro fuerte, solo la estrategia- dijo Loki con cierto toque burlón, para él seguían siendo los bárbaros con músculos en lugar de cerebro.

Frigga se sintió un tanto molesta, pero en verdad también le estaba agradando su yerno, al parecer Thor tendría que vérselas difícil con aquel encantador muchacho, rápido de pensamiento,ágil con la magia y con una lengua de plata.

-Supongo que podrías aprender una o dos cosas de las Valkirias, son excelentes guerreras- dijo Thor finalmente llegando seguido de Hela que le ayudaba con unos cofres para entregar a su prometido.

Loki sintió que la sangre le hervía solo con aquel comentario, que insinuaba que era una chica -Oh supongo que tú eres Thor Odison, mi futuro y gallardo esposo, en verdad digno de admirar bañado en sangre de dragón- cuando el rubio se acercó, su capa aún tenía manchas y quemones de su batalla.

Frigga miró a Thor en verdad con reproche y luego a Hela que solo levanto los hombros antes de decir en su defensa -Nos apremiaba llegar puntuales a su recepción, pero nos vimos en aprietos cuando su caballero decidió traerle piel de una hembra, color esmeralda, pues decían que era su color favorito, además de querer traer los huevecillos de su vientre para mantener su agua siempre caliente- dijo Hela su voz sonaba golpeada y con reclamo, nada de la gracia de la madre, en definitiva esos dos seguro eran su dolor de cabeza.

-Lo mejor para complacer esta hermosa ceremonia-dijo Thor hincándose frente a Loki dejando la piel del dragón, mientras Hela hacía lo propio con el cofre lleno de huevecillos.

-Vaya- aunque Loki hubiera realmente agradecido los regalos en otra situación estaba molesto, la falta de respeto de ambos iba más allá de su comprensión- gracias por tomar en cuenta mis preferencias y necesidades, sin duda esto muestra cuánto piensas en los demás, prometido- lo dijo todo en un tono monótono que parecía aprendido de un panfleto, aderezado con indiferencia, levantó su rostro y fingió mirar alrededor, uno de los guerreros que iba con Thor le miraba, era rubio de cabello corto y le guiñó un ojo, Loki sabía que el hombre no podía ver su rostro pero sonrió divertido por el atrevimiento, después miró a su padre.

-Príncipe Thor, agradezco sus regalos, sin duda mi hijo sabrá apreciarlos- le dio una mirada significativa a Loki, él sólo miró a un lado fingiendo demencia- también recordarle que el tratado establece que deben existir 3 meses de cortejo, mismos en los que mi hijo deberá conservar el velo en su rostro en todo momento, ya que sólo podrá ser retirado a finalizar la ceremonia oficial de su boda, tal como dictan nuestras tradiciones

Loki observó detenidamente a su prometido, hubo una ligera sorpresa en su rostro, eso simplemente significaba que el cabeza hueca nunca había leído el trato.

-Padre, creo que harías bien en repetirlo, me temo que se acaba de enterar de esas reglas- sonrió tras el velo, divertido por la situación.

Thor se molestó, en verdad que mordaz era su supuesto cónyuge, se puso de pie y ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara y entrar al palacio, aquella pequeña disputa estaba haciendo que sus compañeros Sif, Hogun y Fandral trataran con ganas de no reírse de él -Supongo que no es necesario que tu padre, el Rey de Jotunheim me lo explique si vas a estar a mi lado tres largos meses, para conocernos mejor ¿no lo crees?, es una oportunidad perfecta para tener una larga conversación acerca de tus tradiciones-dijo Thor con fastidio igual que lo hacía su prometido.

Frigga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Thor, que solo hizo que su primogénito intentara evitar, mientras Odín trataba de hacer que ese encuentro no fuera el principio del final del trato.

-Sí, lo mejor es recibirles como se debe, en el palacio y en la morada del trono, su majestad Laufey, por favor, por aquí- dijo mientras ofrecía su brazo a su esposa, que lo tomó no sin antes mirar también a los amigos de Thor que temblaban de las ganas de reír.

-Querida hija, por favor hazte cargo de nuestros cansados guerreros y alcánzanos cuando estés lista en la sala del trono- dijo Frigga con un tono de voz que Hela seguramente identificaba, perfectamente bien, pues los compañeros de Thor se pusieron firmes y se inclinaron para dejar partir a la realeza. 

-Claro madre- Hela esperó a que se retiraran antes de voltear a ver a sus colegas- oooh, el pequeño Príncipe azul tiene garras- comentó complacida- algo me dice que esto va a ser más divertido de lo que esperábamos- entonces le dio un anillo que llevaba a Sif  
-Te dije que no lo leería

-¿qué puedo decir? aún le tengo demasiada fe a mi hermano- se rio entretenida, mientras caminaban a su refugio de descanso y hacían aún más apuestas, como: ¿cuánto durarán en la misma habitación antes de querer matarse?

\---

Loki caminaba del brazo de su prometido, ok, él no estaba asombrado con la fuerza de los músculos del hombre, tampoco con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como zafiros, no, para nada…. ¿a quién engañaba? no era ciego, pero eso no significaba que fuera a admitirlo, en silencio miró el arte en los pasillos, los preciosos murales, las líneas de oro que dibujaban y contaban la historia de la gloria de Asgard, quiso reír, él sabía cómo habían llegado a esa gloria, matando, conquistando y sometiendo a otros pueblos, en especial su cuñada, había sido conocida como la Diosa de la Muerte, hasta que el segundo príncipe nació, que fue cuando Odín decidió buscar la paz y dejar a un lado la guerra, miró disimuladamente a su prometido ¿qué tenía él de especial que su nacimiento había hecho que una guerra de miles de años se detuviera?, al llegar a la sala del trono observó de nuevo, había asientos y un banquete preparado para ellos, con toda la elegancia, los platillos en el centro eran diversos y suntuosos.

Thor guio a su prometido a una de las sillas y como dictaban las normas, le ofreció el espacio para sentarse, mientras hacía lo propio al lado derecho de él, en el lado izquierdo de la cabecera donde ocuparía su padre su lugar.

Frigga se sentó al lado izquierdo, dejando libre el espacio y la cabecera para el Rey Laufey, todo parecía una perfecta coreografía finamente elaborada y seguro que lo era, Odison era todo un caso, pues tan pronto se pudo acercar a Loki le susurro - Me gusta como lucen tus piernas con esas telas- y pudo percibir que su madre casi le patea bajo la mesa. Si, definitivamente, todo un caso.

-Espero que sea todo de su agrado hemos estado al pendiente del convenio y las tradiciones desde que firmamos el acuerdo, pero nos gustaría que el Príncipe Laufeyson nos orientara adecuadamente en su estancia en el palacio- dijo Frigga para disimular que trataba de corregir a su hijo.

-Hemos oído que también se ha empapado de las tradiciones de Asgard- agregó Odín- y de su gusto por la lectura, después del almuerzo podría mostrarle Thor la biblioteca y así pueden ustedes estar en compañía mientras terminamos el papeleo- dijo Odín, mientras apretaba la mano de su hijo, seguramente como un correctivo, ya que el rubio afirmó rápido, se quedó callado y quieto.

Loki uso algo de su magia para dejar que la parte baja de su velo se volviera traslucido, mostrando sus labios que también habían sido pintados de dorado y sonrió, volviendo a opacar el velo después.

-Me he esforzado por aprender sus tradiciones e investigar lo más posible para evitar ofenderlos- ladeó muy ligeramente su rostro hacia Thor, haciendo claro para quién iba su aclaración- y estaré más que gustoso de informarles de las tradiciones, en cuanto a la invitación a su biblioteca, realmente lo agradezco, disfruto de perderme en un libro por horas- esta vez no había sarcasmo en su voz, lo decía en serio, de hecho le emocionaba un poco la idea de conocer algo nuevo, aprender nueva magia- supongo que una de las primeras lecciones será que tengo una dieta algo especial- miró el cerdo en el plato que estaba en el centro- y es que yo no como carne- lo dijo con calma, luego miró a Thor, cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio le miraba cruzó su pierna, movimiento que dejó las telas de sus ropajes moverse, dejando ver sus muslos y una delicada cadena dorada que los adornaba, sonriendo pícaramente bajo el velo

-Así es- su padre asintió- mi hijo ha mostrado desde niño desagrado por la carne, pero disfruta de las frutas y vegetales, en especial las que han sido tan generosos de enviarnos- Laufey miró a su hijo con cierta severidad, recordándole que se comportara al revelar algo que él no quería que se supiera, su hijo era hermoso, grácil, elegante, pero su maldita boca era un arma de dos filos.

-No hay problema, yo me comeré sus porciones de carne- decía Thor perdido en el muslo de Loki.

Frigga sobo el puente de su nariz, por todos los Dioses, si Hela no llegaba y hacía de chaperón de Thor no dejaría a esos dos juntos, solos en la biblioteca, ni siquiera notaba como estaba respondiendo.

Odin aclaró su garganta - Sí supongo que por eso no habrá problema, aquí gracias a las zonas volcánicas las cosechas de vegetales y frutas son ricas en abundancia, incluso los animales crecen saludables y sanos para servir en el plato, lamento la descortesía que pueda parecer, pero como pueden ver, nuestro hijo come en abundancia y la carne es una parte de su dieta, por ello la variedad en la mesa de pescado y aves- dijo Odín… esas palabras de comer la porción de Loki sabía que no se refería al platillo, miró a su hijo con cautela, si en verdad se iba a comportar de esa manera, seguramente era su afán de fastidiar la ceremonia.

Loki miraba a su padre molesto a través del velo, no podía creer que revelara eso, bueno al menos no había dicho cómo exigía que le llevaran la fruta y cuánto disfrutaba cocinar y experimentar con ella.

-lamento la demora- Hela entró al recinto acompañada de sus compañeros guerreros, limpios y con sus trajes de gala, tomó asiento con elegancia en el asiento que su madre le había indicado desde hacía días, la ceremonia era realmente importante, ella lo sabía, tal vez la diplomacia no era lo suyo pero al menos lo intentaba, miró a su hermano que estaba totalmente embobado, le dio un codazo- ¿un poco de piel y ya babeas como perro?- le susurró, viendo de reojo a Fandral que le sonreía bobamente a Loki, oh, el rubio era un fastidio, ¿ni siquiera en este caso iba a dejar de apuntarle a todo lo que se movía?

Loki miró con cautela a Hela, no iba a mentir, la mujer le aterraba y también las historias que se contaban de su crueldad y sanguinario estilo de pelea.

Thor miró a su hermana con recelo, pero apartó la vista de Loki, si tenía que casarse al menos esperaba que fuera de su agrado, eso le había dicho a su hermana “espero al menos tenga buen cuerpo”, bien debía admitir que lo que mostraba aquella ropa no le desagradaba del todo, era como algo nuevo y exótico.

Miro a Fandral y puso cara de pocos amigos, siempre tenía esa maña su galán amigo, si a Thor le gustaba, a Fandral también y terminaban en una competencia encarnizada por galantear a la dama elegida.

Frigga lanzó un hechizo para llenar las copas, el comportamiento de Thor estaba a tres de hacerla sacarlo de la oreja y darle una buena reprimenda por su comportamiento, pero agradeció que Hela supiera tratar a su descarriado hermano.

-Brindemos por el compromiso de nuestros hijos, por la paz en nuestros reinos- dijo sin más para que el banquete diera comienzo y pudieran tratar de asuntos serios sin tantas distracciones.

-por la paz- repitieron los invitados, tomando algo del vino, Loki tuvo el placer de cerrar por un segundo sus ojos ante el sabor del vino, oh, eso sabía muy bien, la comida en su reino era buena, pero insípida, estaba hecha para llenar el estómago y dar resistencia, la comida de Asgard parecía estar hecha para enloquecer los sentidos, tal vez esto no era tan mala idea, les llevaron la primer entrada de queso y frutas, la cual iba en un plato dorado y realmente elegante, los siguientes platos eran a libre demanda, podían servirse ellos mismos y disfrutar además de los alimentos, de una ligera charla sobre los tratados entre sus reinos, si su tierra se conocía por algo era por sus artesanos, las telas hechas en telar, los bordados, la joyería y todo lo que podían hacer con sus ágiles manos, así como Asgard les había hecho llegar presentes, ellos también lo hacían ocasionalmente.

Loki había elegido personalmente hermosas piezas para ser regalos de paz en esa ocasión, capas elegantemente bordadas con citrinos dorados para Frigga, gruesas capas que daban elegancia y autoridad para Odín, una daga del codiciado metal negro con esmeraldas para Hela y una armadura entera hecha con el metal más ligero y resistente del universo para su prometido, acompañada de una capa roja con dorado que llevaba hechizos de protección y resistencia para las arduas batallas, regalos que fueron presentados al finalizar la cena, mientras Loki seguía disfrutando del dulce vino de Asgard.

-Que gusto más exquisito- dijo Frigga al ver todos los regalos presentados por parte de Laufeyson -como dije sin duda un príncipe con tantas cualidades- decía la reina alabando a Loki -¿Notaste la protección de tu armadura? deberías ponértela, ya que por cuestión de tiempo, no te presentaste adecuadamente a la gala de bienvenida, ¿no crees hijo mío?- dijo Frigga finalmente acercándose a su hijo tomándolo del brazo y dándole el traje completo que era para él.

Sif, Hogun y Fandral miraron a Thor como si lo hubieran sentenciado a muerte, el rubio por más que busco ayuda en ellos, no obtuvo nada, y tratar con Hela era seguramente caso perdido.

-Ve a prepararte, mientras tu prometido degusta un poco más del vino y los quesos para llevarlo a la librería- dijo Frigga tirando de Thor para acompañarlo a la puerta- No tardará tanto como lo hizo a su llegada Príncipe Loki- explicó Frigga sonriendo- Además creo que estará gustoso de complacerlo, y lucir tan elegante regalo.

Cuando Frigga se alejó de los miembros del banquete, miró a Thor con reproche y en voz baja le dijo- Por todos los Dioses, Thor, esto no es un juego, o te comportas o te hechizo para que lo hagas a mi voluntad, ve a asearte, toma una ducha fría y regresa aquí puntual, no necesito las bufonadas que tú y Fandral hacen con las cortesanas- dijo Frigga empujando a Thor fuera del recinto, para regresar al lado de su esposo y el Rey Laufey.

Thor estaba en el corredor y bufo, lo mejor era hacer lo que le pedía su madre o en verdad terminaría con una maldición. Toco las prendas, en verdad eran elegantes, ligeras y de excelente calidad, y el rojo definitivamente le sentaría bien, sonrió mientras se iba a alistar para regresar pronto, ¿cómo se sentirían las telas que llevaba su prometido sobre su cuerpo?

Loki sonrió, la mujer realmente se estaba esforzando por mantener la paz y armonía en la reunión, le daría puntos por eso, era agradable, tenía una manera dulce de hacer las cosas y sin embargo podía ver claramente el miedo y el respeto que inspiraba en su hijo, sin duda sería una aliada importante

\- me complace saber que le agradan mis presentes, los hice pensando en la elegancia y gracia que le han caracterizado en su reinado- le dijo a la mujer, Hela estaba más que feliz con su regalo, le daba vueltas a la daga con la empuñadura, el balance de la misma era perfección pura, miró a su próximo cuñado, que bebía la quinta copa de vino y no se veía ni un poco afectado por ello

Fandral por otro lado seguía medio embobado con el Jotun y es que ¿cómo diablos no? la ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, las telas delgadas dejaban ver su silueta y juraba que era lo más delicioso que había visto en su vida, obvio sabía que era el prometido de su amigo y no iba a hacer más que coquetear, después de todo quería probar los límites de Thor un poco, se inclinó a sus amigos -¿cuánto a que hago gruñir a Thor?

Sif miro a Fandral, en verdad esos dos eran todo un caso, pero no le desagrada la idea tanta pomposidad no era para ella, además estaba acostumbrada a sus continuos y patéticos intentos de galanteo, sabía que con Hela y Frigga presente eso sería el caos, pero vamos Hela causaba más problemas sola que ellos cuatro juntos ¿Por qué no?- Eso sería una apuesta ganada Fandral, si en quieres una apuesta real, ¿por qué no vemos quién de los dos puede acercarse más al príncipe del hielo?- dijo sonriendo Sif, que vio a Thor entrar en la nueva armadura. Bastante buen mozo debía admitirlo, en verdad esos regalos eran dignos de los Aesir.

-Y hablando del rey de Asgard- dijo divertida la guerrera- la condición será que Thor no se entere de esto, pues si no en verdad se esmera... cariño, con ese cuerpo apenas si sabes que tienes oportunidad, si le has ganado las jugadas a veces ha sido por tu labia- dijo Sif sonriendo.

Thor, miró a sus amigos, seguro algo se traían entre manos, los conocía demasiado bien, pero lo mejor por el momento era pasarlo por alto, se acercó a su madre que estaba hablando aún con su prometido.

-Madre, Príncipe Laufeyson- dijo saludando educadamente- me parece que es el momento para darle el recorrido que mi padre le ofreció a la librería, por cierto agradezco el regalo en verdad es espléndido-.

Loki vio a su prometido entrar y casi se muerde la lengua, maldita sea, el bruto salvaje rompe cráneos parecía poder romper también un par de corazones, agradecía el velo, de verdad lo hacía, sino estaría mirándolo totalmente embobado, se calmó y disimuló muy bien el interés que había despertado en él

-Será un honor- dijo con una calma fría que no sentía, mientras Fandral le daba la mano a Sif, cerrando la apuesta oficialmente, si, si hablaban de cuerpo o apariencia, él no podía ganarle a Thor, pero su habilidad con la palabra y los halagos superaba por mucho a la del príncipe, Hela vio el apretón de manos, si por sus niñerías este tratado se arruinaba iba a hacer rodar cabezas, si, ella amaba la guerra y una buena pelea, pero no iba a arriesgarlo todo por uno de sus jueguitos, se aseguraría de mantenerlos ocupados.

-Lleva a tu prometido a conocer el palacio- le susurro a su hermano menor- y asegúrate de no ofenderlo, gran galoot o te daré un régimen de entrenamiento especial.

Thor trago saliva, cuando su hermana lo amenazaba no lo hacía en vano, pero aún le intrigaba que se traían esos dos, Hogun era el más discreto y tranquilo pero Sif y Fandral, bueno… no por nada los corrían o armaban una pelea en unos cuantos bares en la ciudadela.

Ofreciéndole de nuevo el brazo a su prometido, Thor salió escoltado por Sif y Fandral, por regla parecía que no podían arriesgarse a estar sin escolta, más que nada por el tratado de paz, Asgard era un reino de guerreros y conquistadores, eso estaba muy claro, por ello también tenían bastantes enemigos, entre ellos algunos Jotun, si no ¿por qué el afán de dicho matrimonio?

-Lamento el burdo comentario durante el banquete- dijo Thor esperando o más bien creyendo que eso podría haber sido el despertar de la amenaza de su dulce hermana mayor- En realidad me refería a que a pesar de no poder ver tu rostro, tu cuerpo es digno de admiración.

Sif que iba a tras de ellos cubrió su boca, en verdad su amigo era guapo, con un cuerpo envidiable, pero en comparación a Fandral era tan torpe con las palabras. Bueno no solo eso, era un poco torpe también en siquiera interpretar las señales de los demás, estaba segura de que Hela no se había referido al comentario que había hecho durante el banquete, es más ni siquiera había estado presente. Vamos ni ella lo había escuchado, pero no era difícil de adivinar con lo poco que cubría la vestimenta al Príncipe del Hielo.

-En verdad no me he dedicado en forma a leer el tratado, pero supongo que el resaltar tus cualidades, no es parte de una ofensa cultural, si vas a ser mi esposo- dijo Thor, tratando de limar la áspera primera impresión.

“awww” Loki sonrió para sus adentros, aunque le costó algo de trabajo ya que quería reírse y con ganas, la presencia de los guerreros le había molestado por un momento, pero tomando en cuenta la animosidad que aún había con otros Reinos y a los pretendientes enojados que no habían elegido como anfitriones del cortejo, era de esperarse.

-Agradezco la sinceridad- inició, volviendo la parte superior de su velo traslúcida, sólo dejando ver sus ojos carmesí que estaban exquisitamente decorados con oro- y estoy dispuesto a ilustrarte sobre los contenidos del mismo, aunque creo que sería de cortesía que lo leyeras en cuanto tengas la oportunidad- continuó, siendo consciente de que el guerrero rubio que le había prestado mucha atención en el banquete no separaba sus ojos del suave vaivén de sus caderas- tenemos aún tres meses para conocernos antes de que yo tome mi decisión- miró las grandes puertas de la biblioteca- y los halagos siempre son bienvenidos- le aseguró divertido.

Thor estaba cada vez más intrigado por su prometido, era educado, con una buena figura, con un porte elegante, una sensualidad natural y una voz increíblemente armoniosa, pero cada vez que el velo le dejaba ver un poco de su rostro moría de curiosidad. En verdad debía leer por qué ese dichoso velo debía cubrir su rostro.

-Por supuesto que lo leeré con detenimiento, ha sido una descortesía de mi parte una completa falta de respeto, lo lamento sinceramente, no encuentro ninguna razón para haber pasado por alto mis deberes con nuestros Reinos- dijo Thor solemnemente, si quería que este acuerdo funcionara, debía en verdad dejar de lado su terquedad por el matrimonio forzado, además su prometido le estaba gustando en verdad y le parecía que cada palabra que decía era un reto que quería catar y vencer -Y me encantaría que en estos meses, tu estancia aquí sea placentera, para poder tener la confianza de conocer no solo nuestras tradiciones y costumbres, sino conocernos nosotros… el Reino seguirá por siglos, pero nosotros somos un mero pilar más en el crecimiento de nuestros pueblos, sin embargo siempre he creído que la felicidad de uno es tan importante como la del pueblo mismo, puede que este matrimonio se vea forzado por un acuerdo, pero de corazón, espero que nuestro tiempo juntos no lo sea- dijo Thor mientras Sif y Fandral les abrían la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Mi príncipe, bienvenido al ala este donde el conocimiento de nuestros ancestros es guardado por estos libros mágicos que son capaces de escuchar las palabras y asimilar el pensamiento a través de sus hojas para empoderarse en palabras que guardan nuestra historia y la historia de los nueve reinos- dijo Thor abriendo paso a su prometido para que deleitara.

Loki no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante las altas estanterías, había libros, pergaminos, rollos, todo tipo de libros en diferentes idiomas, algunos de ellos flotaban y se acomodaban por arte de magia en los estantes, había mesas con sillas, pero también sillones y cojines que parecían realmente cómodos, tenía que estar bromeando, la biblioteca era enorme y había dicho “sala este”, ¿eso significaba que había mucho más que eso?- esto es increíble- llevó su mano a cubrir su boca bajo el velo, estaba demasiado sorprendido, vio los lomos de los libros, ya de por sí había estado sorprendido por las atinadas palabras de su prometido y pensando que tal vez el hombre no era tan burdo como parecía- tantos idiomas… ¿puedes leerlos?- le miró interesado

Sif sonrió, Thor no era tonto, era bastante bueno estudiando y aprendiendo, sólo era… bueno, torpe, no había mejor palabra, aunque debía admitir que esta vez se lució, así que su Príncipe asgardiano en verdad estaba interesado en su prometido.

-Puedo hacerlo, he llevado años de… no mentiré… tediosas lecciones con los eruditos más ancianos de Asgard- dijo Thor haciendo una cara de hastío en broma, tratando de no sonar tan diplomático, para que Loki pudiera sacar más intensas expresiones como hacía un momento -Pero nada de qué arrepentirse, incluso yo he aportado a estos libros, no soy bueno con las palabras como tú, se te nota tan naturalmente eres elocuente, pero como dije cuando te vi en el portón del castillo… me gustan las batallas, no por la guerra, la gloria, o los trofeos, sino por conocer los lugares, he venido aquí a plasmar algunas mis memorias en imagen, de animales, personas, criaturas, paisajes… si tanto te gusta, ven aquí a enriquecerlos con tu fantástica forma de ver el mundo, ellos están gustosos de engordar agregando hojas y hojas para que alguien más las reciba- dijo Thor divertido, mientras tomaba un libro especialmente grueso con lomo dorado.

-Este habla de Midgard un lugar poblado de humanos sin poder, mi padre no sabe que me fugo de vez en vez a mirarlo, creo que de los nueve reinos es el más vasto en paisajes, siempre que voy son cambiantes y espléndidos, playas, bosque, mares, montañas, llanuras, incluso iceberg y formaciones de hielo enorme… lo tiene todo- dijo Thor ofreciendo el libro -Los amaneceres es lo que más me gusta de ese planeta, incluso fuera de su atmósfera- estaba orgulloso de los detalles en las imágenes, los libros solo podían plasmar las cosas si lo hacías con pasión absoluta, su madre se lo había enseñado desde pequeño, sabía que era malo para plasmar sus ideas, pero las imágenes… era un artista a detalle, siempre apreciaba eso: la luz, texturas, colores, tonos, el arte además de la pelea era su pasión -Pero seguro que lo tuyo es el conocimiento, se te nota en la forma en la que hablas, así que si se te dificulta leer alguno, podría llevarte con más aburridos y tediosos ancianos maestros o podría darte tediosas y aburridas lecciones yo mismo si no lo he olvidado- dijo Thor sonriendo.

Loki sonrió, sintiendo una extraña punzada al verlo hablar con una emoción tan profunda de ese planeta, tomó el libro de sus manos y observó los detallados dibujos, parecía un mundo simple, pero al mismo tiempo los colores eran tan vivos y hermosos, se sintió vulnerable por un segundo- es la primera vez que salgo de Jotunheim- admitió- mi padre apenas me deja salir del castillo- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y opacó al instante el velo para ocultar sus ojos- lo lamento- dijo en un tono más formal- ese comentario fue indebido- le regresó el libro y se apartó un poco, mirando las demás estanterías, la tensión en sus músculos, que había relajado con la caminata y al entrar a la biblioteca regresó poco a poco, elevando sus defensas, como muros de hielo construidos para protegerlo o más bien encerrarlo, porque eso había sido el palacio de Jotunheim para él, una prisión, una lujosa y elegante prisión donde debía mirar tras su hombro cada minuto por las posibles traiciones y burlas, sabía que su padre lo había hecho para protegerlo pero ahora sentía aún más rencor por haberle privado de ver algo tan hermoso.

Sif miró a otro lado, eso había sido demasiado íntimo y empezaba a ver al Príncipe diferente ¿qué clase de padre no permitía a su hijo conocer su propio Reino?, miró a Fandral, que también trataba de verse demasiado interesado en la ventana de la biblioteca, esto era algo… incómodo.

-Yo podría llevarte, si tu padre no te ha dejado ver el mundo yo lo haría, te llevaría a cada uno de los nueve reinos- dijo Thor como siempre más por impulso e instinto. Sif se rio de golpe, apenada salió de la instancia, definitivamente Thor se estaba enamorando, él nunca había sido tan elocuente.

Thor se sonrojo apenado, la risa de su amiga le hizo ver lo imprudente de sus palabras -Lo lamento, no quiero ofenderte… seguramente el Rey Laufey tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas como las ha llevado, pero no bromeo… si tú me aceptaras en tu vida, este palacio no será una extensión del dominio que tiene sobre ti, sé que soy capaz de protegerte, porque he liderado a un ejército, ver por solo una persona no me será difícil y protegerte es la obligación de un esposo, pero no encarcelarte- dijo Thor, no sabía que más ofrecerle, el haber puesto a su prometido en aquel estado le había molestado de sobremanera, el carácter de Thor era dócil e intrépido, nada que ver con su hermana, incluso decían que Thor era el sol y Hela la luna, su madre lo decía. No porque amara menos a Hela, sino que Hela parecía brillar más tenuemente que Thor, él no obedecía, sentía y hacía las cosas, por eso siempre se metía en problemas -El día que tú quieras escapar, llévame a tu lado y te protegeré con mi vida, mi príncipe- dijo finalmente tomando la mano de Loki, para mostrarle el dibujo que el libro había hecho de él, una imagen que Thor le dio para llenar sus hojas, pero que no se atrevió a dejar en las páginas.

Loki miró el dibujo, sorprendido por los detalles y lo etéreo que se veía, lo observó por un momento, debatiéndose él mismo entre dejar caer un poco sus barreras o no, pero era pronto, demasiado pronto, aunque las palabras de Thor enternecen su corazón la desconfianza estaba plenamente arraigada en su ser, le miró un momento, tratando de decidir, pero aún no sabía bien qué pensar de todo esto, había escuchado muchas promesas vacías y nada en realidad indicaba que el Aesir fuera diferente- agradezco el ofrecimiento- dijo con simpleza, él no iba a confiar tan fácilmente para solo terminar herido, trataría de llevar todo con cordialidad, pero no iba a caer en una trampa, él era el que ponía las trampas y el que hacía las bromas, no dejaría a Thor entrar a su corazón y aunque se lo dijo pudo sentir una pequeña duda, un pequeño “ya lo estás haciendo” que le molestó aún más.

Sif aclaró la garganta, uff vaya que ese príncipe hacía honor a la región de donde venía, no solo su piel parecía tan azul como los hielos implacables de Jotunheim, sino que su corazón seguro era del mismo material que los enormes iceberg que cubrían el reino, que pena por su amigo, quizá el príncipe dorado de Asgard no podría derretir ni la primera capa de aquel astuto corazón. Pero bueno, aun no perdía su dinero… ¿o era el caballo?... ya no recordaba que había apostado por la empalagosa platica de Thor. Bueno a salvar el trasero.

-Su majestad, no es prudente dejar pasar tanto tiempo lejos de los Reyes, seguramente los acuerdos han concluido y a menos que quiera que la General Hela venga a buscarnos- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Loki, que no crea que estaba ciega para notar el miedo que Hela le causaba con su sola presencia, aunque no lo podía culpar, ella también le temía en ocasiones. -Sugiero que cumplamos con lo establecido en los convenios, que especifican que el príncipe Loki, debe estar presente cuando su padre se retire del Reino- Si, ella sí los había leído, sabía que Thor era terco, en verdad terco para hacer cosas contra su voluntad y el acuerdo de matrimonio donde especificaba todo el tratado de paz había sido arrojado a la cara de Sif antes de escaparse a Muspelheim por la supuesta piel de Dragón.

-Claro, disculpa mi sentido del tiempo no es muy bueno-dijo Thor mirando con reproche a Sif, quien se sonrió burlonamente, Thor no podría intimidar como lo hacía Hela, así que ni se esforzaría. -Despedir a tu padre, bien pues vayamos, después de todo podrás venir aquí en cualquier momento en tu estancia y aun me falta mostrarte tu habitación- dijo Thor ofreciendo de nuevo su brazo para que Loki lo tomara, mientras pasaba por la puerta y le sacaba la lengua a Sif.

“UUf que maduro” pensó Sif mientras esperaba a Fandral y seguir los príncipes de nuevo al recinto del trono.

-no es justo- dijo Fandral algo molesto ¿desde cuándo Thor era tan bueno hablando? pero él no iba a perder… ya encontraría un modo de ganarse la amistad del Príncipe Jotun.


	2. Juego de preguntas

Loki se sujetó del brazo de Thor, notaba la calidez de la piel del rubio, era agradable, de hecho le gustaba, miró de nuevo el arte en los pasillos y los detalles del palacio, tal como había anunciado Sif, los reyes habían terminado las negociaciones y ahora los esperaban para poder despedirse del Rey de Jotunheim, que casi suspiro de alivio al ver que ambos venían tranquilos y bien escoltados, Loki soltó el brazo de Thor y se acercó a su padre para despedirse de él

-Padre- dijo de manera educada- te deseo un buen viaje de regreso a casa- despidió con una ligera reverencia  
-Gracias, Loki- le dijo con calma- espero que te comportes, hijo mío, sabes lo importante que es este tratado, pero si en estos meses te sientes amenazado o la unión no parece funcionar, deberás avisarme con tiempo- Loki apretó los dientes eso era un “a menos que te quieran matar, no te eches para atrás”

-No te defraudaré, padre- dijo tenso, aunque era casi imperceptible, el Rey Jotunheim se despidió nuevamente de Odin, de Frigga, Hela y Thor, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a este último antes de subir al carruaje y regresar a su Reino

El pueblo de Asgard estaba en la plaza, despidiendo al Rey, una chica con uniforme de mucama miró a Loki y comentó con una de sus amigas en voz no muy baja “pobrecito, lo dejan como regalo no querido” Loki le dedicó una sucia mirada que el velo cubrió, oh, él iba a recordar ese rostro e iba asegurarse de hacerle pagar por ese comentario.

El rey Laufey no era el único que suspiró aliviado de ver a Thor y a Loki llegar a la estancia, Frigga había estado casi conteniendo la respiración, hasta su partida, la tensión era más que evidente y su distraído e inoportuno hijo le tenía los pelos de punta. Seguramente su esposo estaba en la misma situación ya que al ver la carroza partir su rostro parecía demacrado y su cuerpo parecía curvarse un poco.

Al parecer este acuerdo era un reto de estira y afloje, en la cual su hijo ni por enterado, pues ni siquiera prestó realmente atención a la rivalidad padre e hijo en esa despedida forzada y en cómo el cuerpo de Loki había reaccionado a un efímero e inoportuno comentario. Definitivamente un poco de té no le caería nada mal.

-Querido, ¿quieres acompañarnos en una taza de té antes de retirarnos a nuestro aposentos?- Ofreció Frigga a su esposo.

-No mi Reina, necesito establecer el cuidado del Reino estos tres meses que el Príncipe Laufeyson nos honra con su presencia, su seguridad en el castillo es mi prioridad, y responsabilidad como anfitrión, aunque a usted dos, Thor y mi amada esposa, les corresponde que esta sea placentera para el príncipe- dijo Odin besando la mejilla de Frigga -Hela, necesito que me acompañes, Hogun tú vendrás con nosotros, Sif, Fandral, la seguridad de mi familia está en sus manos, príncipe Laufeyson me retiro y espero sienta la comodidad del palacio como en su hogar- Odin se marchó con Hela, después de las formalidades correspondientes, Frigga miraba la espalda de su esposo y suspiro.

-Príncipe Loki, me complace que nos acompañe un momento a tomar el té, le aseguro que será de su agrado, de hojas de laurel, con sabor a canela y campanilla de oro, le hará relajar su cuerpo de tan agitado viaje- ofreció Frigga -Ooh y si gusta, para mayor confianza puede simplemente llamarme Frigga, su estancia aquí es para estrechar lazos, pero no solo con su futuro esposo, ya que usted ahora podría formar parte de la familia, y me gustaría que se sienta con seguridad y confianza- dijo Frigga mientras le ofrecía a Loki su mano para guiarlo a la estancia. Thor sonrió, su madre siempre tenía esos pequeños detalles y abriéndose paso, dejó que su madre fuera quien llevara a su prometido.

Loki escuchó el ofrecimiento, aún estaba molesto, pero pensó que esa era una buena oportunidad para relajarse un poco y conocer un poco mejor a la que podría ser su “familia” aunque eso no tenía ningún significado para él, él tenía una familia pero parecía interesarles poco lo que le pasara, sus hermanos ni siquiera habían estado interesados en acompañarlo en esta ceremonia, parecían incluso aliviados de librarse de él

-Gracia, Rei… oh, lo lamento, Frigga, debo admitir que será difícil acostumbrarme- tomó la mano ofrecida para caminar a su lado, pudo sentir la magia de ella fluir hacia él, era una calidez calmante que buscaba relajarlo y hacerle sentir bienvenido, una magia interesante que después de unos segundo de bloquearla decidió aceptar- su castillo es realmente precioso, puedo ver su buen gusto plasmado en cada centímetro de él- admitió, admirando nuevamente todos los detalles que llenaban los pasillos, los jarrones, las pinturas y vasijas en elegantes pedestales

Al llegar al salón de té ya les esperaban las mucamas, que también habían llevado algunos aperitivos dulces, la estancia daba un ambiente que invitaba a relajarse con colores suaves, la combinación de verde menta y oro le hacían ser realmente agradable

-Tranquilo, es lógico después de la formalidad de la ceremonia, Loki- dijo Frigga sonriendo mientras ofrecía una taza a su yerno, y a su hijo, Thor que rechazó con gracia, no era afecto a la hora del té, pero amaba los postres, Frigga sonrió en verdad seguía siendo tan infantil.

-Como nos comentó hemos preparado tartas de frutas, unas con crema, o betún, otras con queso o miel, espero sean de tu agrado querido Loki, como vez mi hijo no es afecto a Té pero seguro si hay un buen postre, nos acompañará- Sonriendo, Frigga en verdad también trataba de que aquel matrimonio no se hiciera un martirio para ambos, siempre deseó que su hijo encontrara alguien con quien sentar cabeza, pero nunca esperó que su esposo lo usara para un acuerdo de paz, aunque también ellos debían responder a dicho acuerdo por las acciones de un muy joven e impetuoso Thor.

-Veo que además de los libros te gusta el arte, mañana cuando descanses, Thor podría darte un completo recorrido por el palacio y los jardines, estoy segura que será de tu agrado o podría ofrecerte mi compañía para ir a la salas de música y arte que tienen los eruditos que hacen las obras que decoran estos vastos pasillos, aunque debo decir que algunas piezas las ha elegido tu prometido en sus viajes, no solo se dedica a cortar cabezas de Dragones y llegar tarde a eventos- dijo Frigga aun molesta por el acontecimiento de la mañana, mirando con reprobación a su hijo que simplemente metía por completo una de las pequeñas y finas tartas a su boca.

Loki sonrió a la mujer, apreciaba que estuviera tan interesada en tenerlo cómodo y hacer agradable su estadía, sin duda había notado su estado tenso y la fría despedida que le había dado a su padre.  
-Muchas gracias, será un placer tener su compañía, si su agenda se lo permite- dijo de manera educada, en realidad se había sorprendido un poco al escuchar sobre que algunas de las exquisitas piezas habían sido elegidas por Thor, lo volteó a ver justo cuando se comía una de las delicadas tartas a la boca y no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada, en velo en su rostro se acortó mágicamente, para que pudiera comer los aperitivos que eran dulces, pero también eran cremosos y frescos por la fruta seleccionada especialmente para el palacio- leí un poco y me he enterado que en unos meses se celebra el inicio de la primavera en Asgard, me agradaría mucho ver las celebraciones- había leído que se hacía un festival, que había música y baile, si algo le gustaba al Príncipe era bailar, no sabía si su prometido gustaba de hacerlo, pero si no le gustaba, se aseguraría de convencerlo, tenía, después de todo sus medios de lograrlo.

-Ooh por supuesto, el equinoccio de primavera… lamento mi distracción, tantos preparativos me han tenido tan atareada- dijo Frigga sonrojada, ella era la encargada de todos los eventos, como era lógico era parte de la corte y la Reina, su aportación además consistía en cada detalle de los preparativos, pero la ceremonia de su hijo y el tratado de paz la había tenido tan preocupada, que había aplazado más de lo necesario el evento de primavera -Lamento mi descortesía, por supuesto que como parte de la familia se encontrara en la ceremonia, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras y me brindaras tu apoyo en los preparativos, pronto estarás dentro del consejo, si el matrimonio se lleva a cabo y tu colaboración en cuanto a nuevas tradiciones enriquecería la celebración- dijo Frigga entusiasmada, no quería quitarle mucho tiempo a su hijo en estos meses, pero ella también quería conocer a su posible yerno y entablar una buena relación. Pues podía darse cuenta por los comentarios y miradas que su hijo había hecho hacia su prometido, que le interesaba o le atraía de alguna manera -Además al ser el día igual de largos que la noche, la celebración es la más prolongada de todas, el baile con los fuegos artificiales será, sin lugar a duda, algo que llame su atención querido Loki, mi hijo sabe de dones de baile y por supuesto, estará más que complacido en satisfacer sus deseos ¿no es así cariño?- dijo Frigga. Thor frunció la nariz y Frigga el ceño, ambos desviaron su mirada, definitivamente antes de ir a dormir reprendería a su hijo con severidad, Thor trago la tarta y sabía que esa mirada era un paso a la tormenta así que contesto rápido, con las palabras que su madre le había enseñado a lo largo de su vida   
-Es un honor para mí, complacerlo mi Príncipe, es parte de mis obligaciones, estaré encantado de estar a su lado durante dicho baile- aunque le faltaba entusiasmo, Frigga suspiro.

-Pero vamos querido Loki, estamos aquí para disfrutar de una velada sin más preocupaciones de preparativos y burocracia, cuéntame ¿qué otras cosas aprecias hacer?- dijo Frigga tratando de no estrangular a Thor, ya tendría un rato con él para corregirlo.

Loki que no se había perdido el intercambio entre madre e hijo quiso reír, al parecer su prometido no disfrutaba mucho de bailar, era sin duda una decepción, pero si había enseñado a su hermano, que tenía la misma gracia que un búfalo en dos patas, podía enseñarle a su futuro esposo, escuchó atento a la pregunta de la mujer, parpadeó un par de veces, pocas veces le habían hecho esa pregunta.

-Bueno, la lectura es algo que disfruto mucho, practicar mi magia, preparar pociones, tengo afición por diseñar la vestimenta y algunas de las prendas que uso las he diseñado y bordado yo mismo- “encerrado en el palacio, tengo demasiado tiempo libre” pensó para sus adentros- entrenar también es entretenido, aunque no lo hago muy seguido- admitió algo pensativo, era muy bueno en el uso de armas blancas, cuchillos pequeños y dagas secretas eran sus favoritas, más porque su magia le permitía ocultarlas para convocarlas con gran facilidad.

-Wooo tiene muchas cualidades, el traje que viste para esta ceremonia es encantador en verdad, en cuanto a tu magia, me encantaría que podamos compartir el mismo gusto, sería enriquecedor si me ofrece un día, si su tiempo con mi hijo lo permite, para ver tus dones- dijo Frigga intrigada, en verdad podía sentir que era un mago más poderoso que ella, lo había notado cuando rechazó su magia, nadie en Asgard o en alguno de los Reinos que había visitado por diplomacia con su esposo, había logrado tal cosas con tal facilidad. Y la verdad estaba entre intrigada y preocupada, el príncipe a pesar de ser cortés, con grandes dones de gracia y encanto, escondía hostilidad y nostalgia, lo había percibido cuando él le permitió bajar sus barreras solo un poco, lo que él quiso mostrarle y aun así, no sabía qué pensar, había algo oscuro ocultándose en él. Trato de no sonar tan intrigada, ni tan interesada en el tema de poder analizar aquello que agregó- En cuanto lo que mencionas de entrenamiento, Thor es el mejor guerrero y podría instruirte, si en verdad deseas hacerlo- dijo Frigga, ahora sí su hijo ponía atención, siempre que pudiera pelear Thor estaba más que dispuesto, ah pero no se dijera del baile...

Thor miró a su prometido, no definitivamente se notaba que lo suyo no era el entrenamiento, su cuerpo no era de un Guerrero, Sif tenía más músculos que el príncipe, pero agradeció a los Dioses que fuera así, tembló ante la idea de haberse visto comprometido de un musculoso y fornido joven… se agitó en su silla, definitivamente si tenía que casarse y su aspecto era tan tosco y rudo como él de él hubiera optado por el plan B… ofender en serio en el recinto y esperar a que Hela cortara su cabeza en el lugar para ofrecer como tributo de paz. Lo poco que veía o mucho que mostraba aquel aspecto en Loki, le gustaba: un cuerpo firme, bien trabajado, pero con galantes curvas donde era necesario, frágil pero sin llegar a ser excesivo, con un porte y elegancia que no había ni siquiera en Princesa alguna en los nueve reinos.  
Así que Thor no dudo ni un segundo en contestar- Se ve que no es lo suyo, no es necesario que haga tales entrenamientos, a mí me parece que su cuerpo es perfecto tal como está- Frigga casi escupe el té.

Loki miró a su prometido, el velo era opaco de nuevo, tuvo que morder sus labios para no reír a carcajadas, el hombre era torpe como él mismo, pero dulce en sus intenciones, se daba cuenta que no debía tomar sus palabras de manera literal, parecía que el príncipe no tenía un filtro entre sus pensamientos y la boca, las cosas salían tal como las sentía.

-Como había dicho, los halagos siempre son bienvenidos- y en verdad lo eran- no lo disfruto demasiado, pero mi padre cree que debo estar listo en caso de emergencia, yo prefiero usar mi mente y astucia para huir de situaciones peligrosas- algunas incluso las había tenido con sus propios pretendientes, esperaba no tener que apuñalar a Thor como lo había hecho con Svadilfari- hasta ahora me ha funcionado, pero no estoy en contra de aprender, tal vez tú puedas enseñarme y yo a cambio puedo enseñarte a disfrutar del baile- dijo con una ligera inclinación de su rostro, que denotaba que se había dado cuenta del sentir de su futuro esposo por el baile

Fandral iba entrando, llevaba algunos reportes de seguridad, cuando escucho la mención del baile sonrió, en eso sin duda podía ganarle a su amigo.

-disculpen la interrupción- dijo al acercarse y hacer una reverencia, misma que aprovechó para ver a Loki y volver a guiñarle el ojo- hemos notado algunos cuervos volando alrededor del castillo, en especial cerca de la suite que se prepara para el príncipe Loki, no parecen hostiles, pero… tienen 6 ojos.

Loki que estaba tomando té miró al guerrero, él conocía a esos cuervos, eran mensajeros de Sigyn. Frigga se levantó intrigada, aunque no pareciera una amenaza, quizá una barrera mágica los alejaría, sabía hechizos de protección, no estaba de más tomar precauciones, quizá la charla de corregimiento con su hijo se vería interrumpida para otro día.

-Supongo que puedo ir con algunos de mis magos a checar, no está de más, Príncipe Loki, ha sido una noche verdaderamente encantadora, su presencia aquí además de halagarnos nos ha enriquecido, pero debo ir a ver a mi esposo y estar al pendiente de su bienestar, mi hijo se hará cargo de escoltar y brindarle su compañía unos momentos en lo que vemos este pequeño incidente, también debo informarle que tendrá una escolta en su puerta, esta noche será Lady Sif- dijo mirando de reojo a Fandral, el gesto que había hecho el guerrero para el prometido de su hijo no había pasado desapercibido, ya le diría a Hela para que procurara no dejarlo en la noche al cuidado de su yerno -Cualquier situación puede acudir a ella, estará vigilando en la entrada de su alcoba, puede que sea algo molesto tantos cuidados, pero espero que entienda que protegerlo en su estancia en Asgard, es nuestra prioridad- dijo Frigga mientras miraba a su hijo, esperaba que él también acatará el mensaje -Me veo forzada a retirarme, pero en cuanto todo esté listo le haremos saber, para que Thor le guíe a su lugar de reposo- Thor se levantó para despedirse de su madre, se acercó y la besó, en ambas mejillas, mientras ella le apretaba el hombro de su hijo y susurraba- Más vale que te comportes o te juro que permitiré que tu padre te de una reprimenda en serio, y cuídalo- dijo sonriendo y acariciando el rostro de su hijo, por más que tratara de permanecer severa con él era imposible, Thor era tierno a su manera y aun con su torpe forma de expresarse, podía darse cuenta de que no eran ideas suyas, Thor se sentía atraído por su prometido y eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

Loki miró a la Reina- realmente agradezco que se preocupen por mi seguridad y no es una molestia tener guardia en mi habitación- dijo con cortesía y se levantó para despedir a Frigga, la mujer en verdad le agradaba pero también le intrigaba, su magia era interesante, diferente, llena de amabilidad y algo desconocido, tal vez la mujer podría también enseñarle, pero no quería ser descortés, entonces uno de los cuervos pasó cerca de la ventana y graznó hacia Loki, tratando de posarse sobre la cornisa, picoteando el cristal, luego se retiró para planear un poco y regresar a golpear la ventana, pronto los demás cuervos empezaron a turnarse para golpear la ventana, Loki dio un paso atrás, definitivamente eran los cuervos de Sigyn, conocía a los cuervos, no descansarían hasta entregar su mensaje - hum, me temo que conozco a los cuervos- bueno, no quedaba más que comunicar los que estaba pasando- son mensajeros de Sigyn, la princesa de Vanaheim- la chica era agradable, de verdad, pero él prefería a los hombres… al menos su padre había tenido consideración con eso- es una amiga, sólo no pensé que fuera a mandar a sus mensajeros en cuanto yo llegara a Asgard.

-Oh bueno, entonces no encuentro motivo para no dejarle pasar- dijo Frigga agitando su mano y liberando la ventana - Aun así iré a checar las barreras de protección, si gusta podemos darle privacidad para recibir su mensaje- dijo mientras tomaba a Thor para acompañarla a la puerta.

Cuando Fandral, Frigga y Thor salieron del recinto la Reina aprovechó para tirar de la oreja de su hijo, algo que había querido en verdad hacer desde la llegada del príncipe.

-¡Por los nueve reinos, Thor! en verdad no creo haberte educado tan mal para que te comportes como un fantoche que trata de cortejar a una campesina, estamos hablando de un tratado de Paz, entiendo perfectamente tu pesar al verte obligado a tal compromiso, pero no justifica que de repente llegues tarde y después de admirar a tu prometido hagas tremenda muestra de testosterona, cuida tus palabras - dijo Frigga soltando a Thor que simplemente parecía con cara de cachorro apaleado.

-No es mi culpa, ustedes me han metido en esto hasta el cuello, además como les dije... si me gusta tratare que estos tres meses lleguen a un buen cortejo, pero si no siempre está la opción B... estoy listo para la Guerra- dijo Thor sobándose.

Frigga bufo- usa cosa es cortejo y la otra es simplemente no conectar la lengua con el cerebro, puedo entender que el atuendo de Loki es revelador, pero como te dijo tu hermana, no babees solo porque muestra un poco más de piel de la que estamos acostumbrados a mostrar en Asgard- dijo Frigga sobando su cabeza.

-Bien… creí que te daría gusto que me interese cortejarlo... eso quiere decir que al menos me gusta

-Si cariño, me alegro y en verdad espero que sea lo que buscas y necesitas- Frigga acaricio la mejilla de su hijo, aunque seguía preocupada porque en verdad el príncipe era misterioso, astuto, cautelosos y poderoso, en cambio Thor era confiado, distraído y un tanto torpe, educado y cultivado en batalla, un fiero guerrero pero con un corazón sincero y honesto. Quizá no debía alarmarse tanto, los instintos de Thor, después de todo, siempre lo habían llevado por un buen camino, y no se equivocaba en confiar en las personas, incluso con el galán de Fandral.

-Bien, confiaré en tu juicio, pero no en tu comportamiento, así que tú hermana verá que no ofendas las tradiciones de tu prometido y si lo haces, tu padre se encargará de tu castigo- dijo Frigga mirando a Thor que trago saliva y afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Espera a que Loki te indique que puedes entrar, iré a poner más protecciones y lo llevas a que descanse- advirtió finalmente su madre para marcharse, mientras Fandral la escoltaba aun con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Thor frunció el ceño, seguro después se burlaría de él.

Loki esperó un momento, uno de los cuervos se puso frente a él y la magia permitió que la figura de Sigyn estuviera presente frente a él, con su menuda estatura, su cuerpo delicado, el largo cabello rubio hasta su cintura con flores asomándose entre los rizos, su piel blanca pecosa y sus ojos verdes esmeralda,

-Hola, querido Loki, he escuchado de la elección de tu padre para hacer a Asgard el Reino anfitrión del cortejo y aunque estoy feliz, ya que sé que es un lugar seguro- hizo un puchero- ¡no es justo, yo también puedo pelear y patear traseros!- golpeó el suelo con su pequeño pie, luego suspiró- mi corazón se rompe por no haber sido la elegida, sé que no puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos- dijo con tristeza, Loki sólo se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, eso era algo molesto, realmente no era su intención lastimarla, ella era su amiga- a pesar de esto, realmente deseo seguir con nuestra amistad a través de cartas, tu conversación es siempre agradable y graciosa, además de que sabes que aprecio tu trabajo como artesano y diseñador, me gustaría que siguiéramos comunicándonos, además me gustaría saber si eres feliz en Asgard y te encuentras sano y salvo, espero no causar molestias con mis mensajeros, pero realmente necesitaba hablar contigo, por favor, responde en cuanto puedas.

Loki suspiró, activo su contraseña para poder enviarle una respuesta

-Gracias por tus felicitaciones, Sigyn, sabes bien que tu amistad nunca será una molestia y de hecho me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir comunicándonos por este medio o las cartas que tanto te gustan- dijo en un tono algo de burla, la mujer tenía una afición casi romántica a las cartas escritas a pesar de tener la magia para enviar los mensajes- mi corazón se llena de pesar por tu tristeza y espero que puedas encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tu vida y que sea tu elección- mencionó con sinceridad- yo me encuentro bien, todo ha sido… interesante pero agradable, te escribiré pronto, agradezco tus buenas intenciones y deseo que tengas un excelente día- terminó el mensaje, había sido corto y concreto, estaba cansado, finalmente sentía el peso del día en sus hombros, envió a los cuervos de regreso con su dueña, suspiró y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la estancia, llevando una de sus manos a su sien - muchas gracias, lamento la interrupción- dijo con un tono un poco molesto, hizo una mueca tras el velo al notar lo frío y malhumorado que había sonado.

-No hay nada de qué disculparse- dijo Thor sorprendido por el tono, pero aun así continuo- espero hayan sido buenas noticias- dijo tanteando un poco.

-mi querida amiga tiene el corazón roto por no haber sido elegida anfitriona- “y porque no puedo regresar su amor del mismo modo” a completó en su mente- pero es una mujer fuerte y sé que lo superará- aseguró, masajeando de nuevo su sien donde un dolor de cabeza se estaba originando, suspiró cansado

-Creo que en verdad necesitas descansar, seguramente este día ha sido un tanto extraño- dijo Thor risueño- Créeme no eres el único que lo piensa, pero espero que mañana sea mejor, estoy seguro de que madre ha acabado los preparativos para tu seguridad, así que no veo el por qué demorar más tu descanso- dijo Thor ofreciendo de nuevo su brazo para encaminarlo.

Loki miró a su prometido y con una sonrisa se tomó de su brazo- muchas gracias por comprender, sin duda ha sido un día agotador… pero satisfactorio- reflexionó, ya que aunque había empezado con una metida de pata, realmente estaba disfrutando su estadía, esperaba que esto se extendiera durante tres meses

-Te propongo algo para liberar tensión, que tal si camino a tu alcoba tratas de adivinar qué es lo que he traído para decorar el palacio, cada que te equivoques, me dirás algo personal de ti y cada vez que sea acertado yo te diré algo de mí, así al menos puedo distraer tu mente y hacer tiempo - propuso Thor divertido.

Loki le miró y sonrió pícaro por eso, podía fácilmente ver su mente a través del contacto piel con piel, sería pan comido, pero decidió que jugaría limpio… dentro de lo posible- me parece una maravillosa idea, será interesante sin duda- le dijo dejando ver sólo sus ojos risueños a través del velo.

Thor sonrió con ganas, el ver partes del rostro de su prometido todo el día lo traía armando un rompecabezas en su mente así que si Loki leía sus pensamientos se toparía con muchas partes de su cuerpo dando vueltas en la cabeza del rubio.

-Bien, te daré una pista, es lo justo, no conoces el palacio, en este corredor que va a tu alcoba, hasta llegar a tu puerta sólo hay tres objetos que yo he traído- dijo divertido, parecía un crío, amaba hacer juegos, sobre todo cuando estaba estresado, esperaba que a Loki le ayudará igual que a él a despejar su mente- De aquí a tu puerta hay aproximadamente cuatro habitaciones del tamaño de la sala de té, de los cuales dos los recintos de los guardias y escoltas -decía entretenido para que Loki se diera una idea del lugar -Los otros dos son salones de reunión y un salón de armas, por lo que puedes ver estás en la zona más resguardada, después de tu alcoba, está las habitaciones de los generales, o sea de Hela y su ejército, y al fondo está la mía.. ¿Estratégico no?- estaba sonriente, su padre en verdad los había organizado así, decía que si Thor trataba de escapar o de meterse a la habitación de su prometido, cualquiera que pasara primero, Hela lo decapitaría. No es que no amara a su hermana o que le temiera, pero se llevaban al menos una gran diferencia de edades, por lo que Thor en verdad la respetaba y admiraba, además que cuando era pequeño, había aprendido a las malas que si le buscas los cuernos a Hela, recibías una estocada.

Loki miró interesado a Thor, mirando alrededor y haciéndose una idea del espacio y la distribución, como en la mayoría de los pasillos había hermosas pinturas en la pared de diferentes paisajes e incluso animales fantásticos, una de ellas era de un enorme lobo negro con una pequeña Hela cepillando su pelaje “aterrador” pensó, luego miró un interesante jarrón dorado, era demasiado tosco para haber sido elegido por la Reina, el oro era ligeramente rojizo, tenía un dragón enrollado alrededor, con las fauces bien abiertas y ojos de rubíes- ¿ese es uno de los objetos que has elegido tú?- preguntó señalando con sus elegantes dedos el objeto que había captado su atención.

-Mmmm nop- río Thor divertido -pero buen intento, esta pieza la escogió mi padre, él es algo ostentoso y con gustos caros, el oro en el palacio es parte de su personalidad, mi madre solía contarme que antes de casarse, mi padre era un guerrero que buscaba ser reconocido por su poderío, algo cruel y un tanto frívolo...no digas que yo lo he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo guiñando un ojo, Thor se sentía comprometido a que también conociera un poco a su familia así que se le hizo buena idea mencionar una anécdota del objeto en cuestión, para que Loki conociera más de la familia a la que iba a pertenecer, siempre procurando hacer menos tenso… tanta formalidad, él lo odiaba.

-Y dime mi príncipe ¿Por qué si odiabas tanto el encierro, no te has rebelado y escapado del tu palacio de cristal?- cuestionó Thor recordando lo que pasó en la biblioteca y el oscuro pesar que rodeo a Loki, en verdad intrigado.

Loki tomó aire por un momento, no quería responder a eso, pero no iba a faltar a su palabra en estos momentos, opacó de nuevo su velo, no quería verse demasiado vulnerable- lo intenté… muchas veces en mi juventud- realmente lo había hecho pero no había llegado muy lejos- pero uno se cansa de ser castigado- se estremeció un poco ante el recuerdo, se quiso felicitar a sí mismo por mantener su voz calmada cuando había sentido que se iba a quebrar, después tomó un tono un poco más jovial mientras elevaba sus hombros para tratar que quitarle importancia- preferí buscar pasatiempos y entretenimientos que me ayudaran a sobrellevar el encierro y los convertí en algo muy productivo.

Thor se sintió apenado, pero en verdad necesitaba una razón para esa sombría aura que en ocasiones rodeaba al príncipe, él tampoco la había tenido fácil era el segundo hijo persiguiendo la gloria que su hermana había logrado años antes que él, una excelente guerrera, una buena estratega y una muy sobreprotectora guardiana con su hermano menor, pero dócil cuando le apetecía, sin embargo nunca imaginó que en verdad podía odiar la vida que vivía, no con la voracidad que oscurecía a su prometido, sintió un poco su tensión, sabía que era cuidadoso en su hablar y sus emociones, él nunca se había visto en aquella necesidad de reprimirlas, incluso cuando Odín lo comparaba con su hermana o los demás guerreros, el explotaba, hacia berrinche, era castigado y después reconfortado por los brazos de su madre y hermana, para finalmente sacar palabras de orgullo de la boca de su padre aun después de sus fallos.

-Yo creo que has fortalecido tu alma, tanto como yo mi cuerpo, y es digno de admirarse mi príncipe, pero espero que aprendas como yo que hay batallas que se ganan con confianza y amistad... espero encuentres eso en mi algún día- dijo simplemente, no era lastima lo que sentía, era en verdad curiosidad y admiración a cada palabra y gesto, cada vez se sentía más intrigado por su prometido -¿Qué tal si tratas nuevamente?- le animo Thor sonriendo.

Loki volvió a mirar a su alrededor- ¿me dirás qué cosas son las que has elegido tú después? porque no quiero quedarme con la duda- comentó con una voz cortés, las palabras de Thor le habían tomado de sorpresa, pero ya había decidido no dejarlo entrar a su corazón tan fácil y trato de ignorar el tono cálido de su voz, aunque las palabras resonaban en su mente y le hacían sentir calidez en su interior, miró de nuevo alrededor, notó que en ese pasillo habían nichos en las paredes en las que había hermosas esculturas, algunas de animales, otras de deidades, señaló una escultura exquisita de un Grifo, era realmente detallada e imponía por sobre todas las demás a pesar de ser del mismo tamaño- ¿qué hay de esa? ¿La has elegido tú?

Thor miró la escultura e hizo ese gesto gracioso de arrugar la nariz como si oliera algo desagradable - No por Odín, ja, ja, ja, ja- explotó en risas- eso es de Hela, los grifos son criaturas peligrosas y orgullosas, igual que ella, creo que la crianza de mi padre se puede ver reflejada en mi hermana y eso que madre estaba extasiada de tener a una hija, lástima que salió más Valkiria que una dama de la corte, creo que en ocasiones ese es el roce entre ellas, debo confesar que sospecho que mi madre insiste en que deje mi cabello largo para poder peinarme desde niño, seguramente porque Hela es en verdad algo testaruda, no se llevan mal de hecho cuando ambas planean juntas lo mejor es huir lo más pronto de la estancia, has oído el refrán de: “mujeres ni juntas ni difuntas” ese es el tipo de relación de mi madre y mi hermana- dijo Thor divertido -Bueno, supongo que me gustaría saber un poco más de la relación de tu familia, pero iré indagando poco a poco, lo que en verdad me intriga es ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas? y no hablo de cosas materiales, o de nuestro matrimonio ¿Qué es lo que tienes de metas, que quieres para ti mismo? si te has cultivado tanto tiempo en aquel encierro, seguro también te has planteado algo- expresó Thor, en verdad su príncipe era demasiado cauteloso incluso para responder con esa elegancia y calma.

Wow, el hombre sin duda sabía hacer preguntas difíciles de contestar, hizo una mueca, agradeciendo que el velo le cubriera, normalmente sus gestos de desdén y molestia no eran bien recibidos, pero le veía la utilidad a ese pedazo de tela ahora- cuando divagaba en mi mente sobre qué haría si saliera de mi Reino era sobre viajar… conocer diferentes lugares, aprender todo lo que pudiera para enriquecer mi mente, poder hacer cosas aún más hermosas y plasmar mis experiencias en mis pasatiempos, ya fuera el diseño o el arte- contestó con calma, en realidad con lo único que soñaba era ser libre para decidir por él mismo y dejar de ser la sombra o el hijo “extra” del que todos se avergonzaban, pero no iba a admitirlo tan simplemente, eso sería hablar mal de su padre y sus hermanos, también sintió una daga en su corazón, él no podía hablar de su familia con el cariño con el que Thor lo hacía, eran extraños para él, había aprendido por las malas a no retarlos directamente, lo hacía a escondidas, tejiendo telarañas y moviendo sus piezas de ajedrez, así había logrado hacer que la mujer en la que estaba interesado su hermano se casara con otro, todo por llamarlo “enano afeminado”, si, él era vengativo y estaba orgulloso- supongo que, en cierto modo tengo esa oportunidad ahora ¿no?- cuestionó refiriéndose a la promesa que había hecho Thor en la biblioteca, luego de una corta pausa dijo- y me gusta tu cabello largo, creo que te queda bien- luego miró alrededor- creo que no soy bueno en este juego, oh, ahora me arrepiento de haber decidido no usar mi magia- dijo pícaro, pero volvió su atención a las piezas en la habitación.

Thor sonrió, ese Loki hablando de sus sueños brillaba, en verdad lo hacía, le gustaba, sabía que no se había equivocado en notarlo cuando había estado admirando el palacio y recorriendo con su mirada las cosas cuando entró al palacio guiado por él esta mañana, esa soltura que tenía cuando disfrutaba las cosas y esa sensación de estar en libertad a su lado lo habían hecho recapacitar su compromiso con aquel desconocido príncipe.

-Por supuesto que mi propuesta sigue en pie, incluso arriesgaría mi cuello a raptarte esta misma noche a recorrer los nueve reinos perseguidos por Hela y su feroz lobo Fenrir- dijo sincero Thor- Además ahora que he podido ver un poco de tu alma detrás de ese velo de galantería que tienes, creo que me gusta, igual que la piel que muestras-agregó divertido - En cuanto a mi cabello, mientras no trates de quitarle el pasatiempo a mi madre de trenzarlo, lo mantendré como esta, ya que es el primer cumplido que recibo de ti y agradezco que no usaras tu magia para este juego, seguramente habrías ganado, no soy una persona tan interesante o misteriosa como tú, seguramente mis anécdotas te hubieran hecho desistir del juego- Se sonrojo Thor- pero para ser justos te diré, que soy menos ostentoso y más banal que mi padre y que mi hermana, a mí me gusta traer trofeos más significativos como las imágenes del libro que te mostré, piensa en ello y materialízalos- dijo Thor esperando no haber dado muchas pistas pero seguramente, Loki adivinaría tarde o temprano.

El pelinegro le miró con atención- tengo suficiente trabajo con mi propio cabello- bromeó, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por mostrar ese pedacito de su carácter, escuchó atento las pistas que le daba- creo que necesito empezar a verte más allá de la apariencia y los rumores- admitió, realmente lo pensaba, ya que había estado pensando en él como el guerrero y el príncipe, pero si lo veía más como el hombre gentil y cálido que había vislumbrado tal vez podría acertar, miró a su alrededor, uno de los cuadros llamó mucho su atención, no era grande y parecía haber sido armado a mano, dentro del cuadro de vidrio había hermosas hojas de un color verde rojizo, dorado y rojo oscuro, nunca había visto ese color de hojas, en su Reino no crecía nada, su comida consistía más en semillas, raíces, carne, pero claro, él no comía carne, la carne lo hacía enfermar, así que había sobrevivido con lo demás y los productos que llevaban de otros reinos, eran sin duda hermosas, parecían haber sido puestas en ese lienzo con cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo naturalidad, dejaba una sensación cálida y agradable, tan parecida a…- ese… ¿lo has hecho tú?- preguntó algo sorprendido, estaba seguro de que el hombre lo había elegido, se parecía tanto a él…

-Sabía que eran demasiadas pistas- Thor sonriendo se acercó al cuadro, y se lo ofreció a Loki para que lo sintiera, lo que aparentaba ser un vidrio era un hechizo de su madre para mantener vivas las hojas, su textura e incluso su aroma fresco a ocre -Sí, esto me pertenece, lo hice yo mismo, te dije que Migdard es un lugar fantástico, parece permanecer de la misma forma por años, pero en realidad cambia y no, cada estación las hojas tienen diferentes tonos, no lo notas si no eres constante y paciente en distinguir los cambios, cada árbol, cada planta, cada animal tiene un periodo de vida relativamente corto para un Dios, en un parpadeo ellos mueren, nosotros vivimos siglos, ellos solo años, es tan efímero y a la vez tan majestuoso...cuando encontré las hojas llegué con mi madre para que me ayudara con su hechizos a mantenerlas de esta forma, la verdad no fue muy buena idea me regaño por tres años al darse cuenta de mis fugas a aquel reino, pero terminó cediendo, seguramente lo sabe que aún lo hago, pero no se lo dice a mi padre- dijo Thor riendo, en verdad había pretendido ocultar que se escapaba diciendo que se estaba recuperando de sus lesiones de guerra y todo había salido bien hasta ese día -¿Qué deseas saber de mí?- preguntó nervioso Thor, esperaba poder responder tan elocuente como su prometido pero dudaba que siquiera lograra un aceptable.

Loki había leído de Midgard y le parecía un reino tan simple e insignificante que había dejado el libro de lado, ahora se sentía curioso, Thor le daba una nueva luz a las cosas que parecía poner todo el perspectiva, le gustaba el modo en que le contaba sobre su familia y sus travesuras, le hacía sentir bienvenido, le observó atentamente cuando fue su turno de preguntar, quería ver cada detalle de su reacción

-¿por qué no te gusta bailar?- cuestionó mientras le regresaba el lienzo, un brillo pícaro y travieso en sus ojos carmesí le daba una libertad a su expresión encubierta que le hacía fascinante, el hombre era tan abierto que no tenía mucho que preguntar, pero realmente quería saber por qué el hombre odiaba tanto algo que era tan placentero

Thor volvió a fruncir la nariz, mientras colocaba el cuadro de nuevo en su sitio, disfrutando la textura de las hojas -No es que no sepa hacerlo, supongo que sabes que al ser un príncipe pasaras tarde o temprano por un baile, me han instruido, lo hago moderadamente bien, pero no tengo gracia, no es que presuma de mis músculos, pero créeme que entrenar tan arduamente con el régimen de Asgard y a cómo te trata Hela, el cuerpo no se hace flexible sino más bien es rígido y soporto más los golpes que las críticas, aun con Sif que es una chica y una amiga de la infancia, no tengo la confianza para hacerlo, estoy tan preocupado por no errar el paso o pisarla, que parece que lucho contra un Fylgja- Thor estaba sonrojado -Quizá si fuera un campo de batalla y no un salón de baile no sería tan malo- dijo Thor mientras se detenía frente al recinto que era la alcoba de Loki.

Loki se sorprendió que el hombre dejara ver su vulnerabilidad de un modo tan libre, sin miedos, él no podría hacer algo así, Thor sin duda se había ganado su buen gramo de admiración con eso.

-no es lo que he escuchado, algunos guerreros decían que eras tan ágil que tus movimientos eran difíciles de predecir en el campo de batalla… tal vez sólo necesitas verlo de un modo diferente- ladeo su rostro, su cabello con hilos de oro siguiendo el movimiento- yo puedo enseñarte y te aseguro que no escucharás ni burla ni crítica dura de mi parte- lo decía en serio- me gustaría que tengamos una actividad que podamos disfrutar juntos- sonrió tras el velo y agradeció estar frente a su habitación, estaba en verdad agotado por las emociones que había traído consigo ese día y aún tenía que quitarse todas las joyas, tomar un baño, trenzar su cabello para asegurarse que no amaneciera siendo un nido de pájaros, esperaba que le hubieran asignado al menos una mucama para ayudarle con todo eso- realmente agradezco el juego, sin duda me ayudó a sentirme mejor- reconoció

-Ha sido un placer, gracias por ser tan honesto conmigo, espero poder conocerte mejor mi bello príncipe, si necesitas algo Sif estará aquí pronto, vendría yo pero mi hermana me tiene prohibido, pero si tu vida peligra seré el primero en defenderte no lo dudes- dijo divertido – Cierto, las otras dos cosas que aporte en el pasillo, los elegí por las características que forman los nueve reinos heimr (hogar, reino, o mundo) y garðr (jardín o tierra). De Bibfrös he traído una roca boreal, bastante curiosa, mi padre me contó que antes de que el fuera gobernante, su padre construyó el puente arcoíris de aquel material, con ayuda de elfos y enanos pulieron las piedras dando ese característico brillo, debiste notarla más como una forma de iluminación ya que fue colocada para que la luz creada por su refracción genere en el corredor una especie de aurora boreal, de hecho a mi madre le fascinó la forma que lo hace que utilizo algunas para iluminar sus habitaciones y algunas zonas del palacio. El segundo es de Helheim el reino de los muertos, esa era difícil, es una espada no muy decorada pero majestuosa, forjada por los elfos de luz, decorada con una simple gema de un azul profundo, era de mi abuelo. Helheim tiene una peculiaridad para darte objetos de tus ancestros, debes tener un lazo familiar fuerte y una idea clara de que buscas, si no jamás lo encontrarás. Mi padre contaba historias fantásticas de mi abuelo, siempre lo hacía antes de ir a dormir, como lo ha hecho antes con Hela, es una forma de transferir cultura y tradiciones de padres a hijos que en verdad apreció, así que… Bueno ya viste me gusta pensar en los detalles, la describió tan bien y había practicado con ganas en los libros mágicos que un día decidí ir a buscarla, asombrosamente no estaba tan errado en lo que buscaba que aparecieron solo tres espadas, hubiera sido difícil tomar una, si tomas la incorrecta, tendrías que esperar 100 años más, pero mi padre decía que aquella gema era del mismo color que mis ojos, lo puso fácil las otras eran doradas y rojas. Mi padre incluso decía que tengo un carácter más dócil, pero fiero en batalla que le recuerda a él - dijo Thor sonriendo- pero ya no lo entretengo más… Hubiera sido mejor haber apostado un beso, pero supongo que me puedo conformar con esto- dijo tomando la mano de Loki y llevándola a sus labios -Descansa y espero que en tus sueños pienses un poco en mi- Dijo Thor risueño, para ser su primer día había algo en aquel príncipe que en verdad lo atraía como un imán, tanto que temía que si en verdad lo conocía podría terminar cayendo a un abismo que él mismo se había inclinado a mirar.


	3. Conociendo a la familia.

Loki sonrió por la historia, ahora se daba cuenta que en verdad lo había juzgado mal, elegía cosas por emoción, conexión y algo profundo, no simplemente por la imagen, era refrescante conocer a un príncipe que no era ostentoso o que quería demostrar su poder, parecía que más bien quería demostrar su corazón, era algo sin duda nuevo para él, quiso reírse por lo del beso, si, tal vez eso hubiera sido más del estilo de príncipe coqueto, pero Thor no era así y no había intentado de tocarlo, algo que le parecía muy interesante

-si lees el tratado… - dijo abriendo la puerta de su recamara con su magia, tocando sus labios bajo el velo- tal vez te recompense con un beso- llevó su mano de sus labios a los labios de Thor y después entró a su recamara, girando su cuerpo un poco con una seducción natural, se despidió- buenas noches, príncipe- entonces cerró la puerta con su misma magia, divertido con la expresión del oji-azul.

-Vaya, vaya, te estas encariñando muy pronto ¿no crees tortolo?- dijo Sif que llegaba para tomar su turno en guardia - Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendes, estabas tan renuente con este matrimonio forzado, que lo único que me hace pensar es que ¿te gusta lo que vez o te intriga lo que no ves? Y aun así te conozco bien como para atreverme a decir que cuando te comportas así con una dama... o en este caso tu gallardo príncipe es porque te gusta, pero eres demasiado... digamos libre “por no decir cobarde” para atarte tú mismo a un compromiso, siempre terminas yendo por los reinos en búsqueda de aventura.- dijo Sif, Thor sonrió su amiga era algo resentida en cuanto a sus noviazgos ella había sido una, pero Thor no se sentía completo seguía buscando aquella alma que fuera armónica con él y Sif, pues bueno, no congeniaban, discutieron mucho, pelearon y después se dieron cuenta que simplemente no funcionaría, su carácter explosivo necesitaba un mediador y aunque Thor era más tranquilo, tenía razón, siempre buscaba retos; necesitaba libertad, amor, familia, batallas, guerras, trofeos, y cosas que despertaran su interés a diario, necesitaba un regulador de todo ello.

-¿No estarás celosa o sí?- cuestionó Thor aun disfrutando del toque de Loki en su boca.

-Uufff Su majestad, en verdad desea llenar su ego para concluir la noche- dijo Sif girando los ojos -No, no lo estoy- sonriendo- Yo disfruto de nuestra relación como es ahora, más de lo que era antes- dijo la Guerrera golpeando el hombro de Thor -Pero simplemente me intriga ¿En verdad te atrae el señor copo de nieve? ¿O sólo te gustaría un buen polvo?- ok, no se había medido en sus palabras Thor frunció el ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar así de él, no solo porque no lo puedas ofender por el tratado de paz, en verdad hay algo... que me atrae, demasiado, no me había sentido así por nadie, es extraño, pero me ofende que lo veas de esa manera, él es como una gema valiosa que resplandece, de esas que todos desean poseer, pero que ignoran su verdadero valor, oculta más cosas... algo aún más valioso que sólo su propia imagen, es un tesoro en sí mismo- dijo Thor meditando- Puedo sentirlo, desconozco que sea, pero el príncipe Loki, es más que una ofrenda de paz, o un bello concubino, es un guerrero a su modo, y uno muy fuerte, así que en verdad te pido que no manches eso con decir que solo sea un buen polvo, eres mi amiga y no es correcto que lo describas así.

Sif lo miró sorprendido, Thor siempre veía lo bueno en las personas, nunca había hablado mal de algún amante o noviazgo fallido, decía sus cualidades y negaba algunas cosas pero no las había defendido con esa ferocidad , no que ella recordara.

-Lo lamento su majestad... Thor, como amigos también lo lamento, no ocurrirá nuevamente- dijo Sif bajando la vista.

-Bien, confío en que lo harás Lady Sif- Thor regreso el golpe del hombro a su amiga- Cuídalo por mi amiga, y si necesita algo házmelo saber antes que a Hela, ¿de acuerdo? y así olvidaremos el percance- dijo Thor a modo de despedida.

-Bien como gustes, aunque Hela nos degolle a ambos, tratare, te la debo- dijo ella también en forma de despedida, Thor le quitaba la tensión a las cosas siempre aun cuando las decía seriamente “diablos creo que debería apostarle a Thor” pensaba Sif.

Loki entró a su recamara y suspiró, estaba agotado, en su suite estaban todas sus cosas, los baúles estaban apilados y cerrados, vaya hospitalidad, camino y aunque descubrió que había una alcoba adjunta para una mucama, estaba vacía, de acuerdo, él no necesitaba ayuda, usando su magia sacó las cosas de sus baúles, que se acomodaron en el enorme vestidor por sí mismas, se rio, a pesar del tamaño eso no iba a ser suficiente, Loki tenía demasiada ropa, joyas y zapatos, al menos eso decía su padre, pero el hombre ¿qué iba a saber de estilo? a Loki le gustaba ser mimado y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, una vez todo estaba acomodado volvió a apilar los baúles, haciendo flotar uno en especial, era blanco con detalles dorados, ahí estaba el traje que usaría para su boda, la mayoría de las joyas eran de su madre y sólo podía abrirlo con una gota de sangre, lo ocultó en el vestidor, haciéndolo pequeño, lo envolvió en un pañuelo que nunca usaba y lo puso en uno de los cajones, a continuación usó su misma magia para quitarse cada una de sus joyas, guardándolas con una precisión casi obsesiva, les aplicó un hechizo pulidor para mantenerlas impecables, se retiró las costosas e intrincadas telas que componían su vestuario, quedándose sólo con la tela que en su tierra servía como ropa interior, había cerrado las puertas con su magia, cuando sintió a alguien cerca de la puerta el hechizo le aviso, era Lady Sif, uso su misma magia para poner una “alarma” a cada ventana y a sus pertenencias, luego limpió su cuerpo en el espacioso baño, en la bañera estaba uno de los huevecillos que Thor había conseguido para él, pero nadie la había llenado, así que se aseguró de llenarla él, usando unas sales relajantes que hacían burbujear el agua se encargó de mimarse a sí mismo por un momento, al terminar se aseguró de cepillar y trenzar su cabello, se cubrió con una bata que había en el baño, la tela era cálida y suave, agradable, preparó su cama usando su don mágico, entonces abrió una de las ventanas para observar el exterior, estaba en una torre no muy alta y tenía una hermosa vista del puente del que Thor le había hablado, sin duda era algo hermoso de observar, escucho ruido abajo, un guardia y una mucama estaban coqueteando y oprimiéndose contra las paredes, besuqueándose “que poco decoro” pensó, el hombre se apartó y le preguntó a la mujer  
-¿no deberías estar cuidando de nuestro huésped?  
\- que se arregle solo- dijo en voz bastante alta, levantando la tela de su vestido, Loki arrugó la nariz y cerró la ventana, se aseguró de cerrar el acceso a la habitación de la mucama, esto era una ofensa que claramente podía verse como una agresión a su persona, podía echar atrás el tratado y causar el caos, pero la mujer prefería estar afuera, sonrió, si quería entrar tendría que pasar por Sif y entonces se descubriría que no había hecho su trabajo, además, si no se equivocaba era la misma maldita mujer que le había llamado “regalo no deseado” bien, le serviría de lección, se aseguraría de expresar su pesar a la Reina, era muy bueno haciéndolo, con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir, cerró las cortinas de los doseles de su cama, gimió al sentir la suavidad del lecho, los Asgardianos sabían cómo vivir y descansar, tal vez esto no sería tan desagradable, cerrando los ojos le dedicó un último pensamiento a su prometido, pero no quiso explorarlo más, realmente el día lo había dejado acabado.

Sif sacó su arma cuando una figura se acercó por los corredores, era la chica que le habían indicado sería la encargada de atender al príncipe Loki, sorprendida pero sin dejar de empuñar la espada dejó que la chica se acercara-¿No se suponía estarías dentro de la habitación con el Príncipe heredero de Jotunheim?- La mucama casi echaba a llorar, Sif bufo odiaba por eso a las cortesanas   
-No puedo entrar a la habitación- dijo entre gemidos.  
-No debiste salir desde el principio, la seguridad del Príncipe Jotun no es cosa de juego, dejar un espacio abierto es peligroso, así que tendrás que retirarte, serás reportada en mi informe de guardia con la General - eso quería decir que Hela se enteraría y por ende la Reina, la chica palideció de golpe y rompió en llanto -Será mejor que no te desmayes o hagas más drama porque mi obligación es permanecer aquí, no ver que le pasa una chica irresponsable, márchate- ordenó Sif enfundando la espada, la chica corrió por el pasillo, vaya torpe, seguramente algo había hecho Loki, ella sabía que la magia de la Reina protegía la entrada a la cual se refería la chica y permitía entrar a la mucama sin ningún problema, solamente a ella, pero si no había cesado el hechizo, entonces había sido alterado.

La noche sería interesante sonrió Sif, en fin al menos su reporte no aparecería con el lema “ninguna citación fuera de lugar que reportar” y se rio por ello.

A la mañana siguiente Loki despertó temprano, él era un ave mañanera, disfrutaba del silencio y la soledad que las primeras horas del día le ofrecían y agradeció hacerlo cuando vio el sol surgir tras el puente arcoíris, era una vista realmente maravillosa, sacó sus herramientas e hizo un rápido dibujo de la belleza del amanecer en Asgard, sacó su kit de pinturas de aceite que usaba en Jotunheim, usó un hechizo sencillo para que secaran más rápido, después de eso comenzó a arreglarse, soltó su cabello, usando los hilos de oro lo trenzó en un estilo más suelto, eligió ropa más sencilla para ese día, usaba un chaleco de piel de lobo que cubría la parte superior de su espalda y sus hombros pero dejaba su torso totalmente descubierto, luego una tela opaca que se sostenía de un cinturón de oro que descansaba en su cadera, la tela cubría en frente y atrás, aunque dejaba los costados descubiertos, sus muslos estaban decorados con cadenas delicadas de un lado y del otro llevaba una daga sencilla pero elegante, se veía como un accesorio pero era un arma letal, unas sandalias que tenían tiras que abrazaban sus piernas hasta la rodilla, algunos brazaletes y un nuevo velo completaron la vestimenta del día, maquilló sus ojos y sus labios, aunque no se veía a él le gustaba sentirse bien arreglado, con su magia escribió una carta, la metió a un sobre con su sello real y la puso en el interior de su chaleco, para fingir enviar una carta a su padre pidiéndole que enviara una sirvienta porque no le habían asignado una, cuando en realidad le contaba que se encontraba sano y salvo, se aseguró de dejar ropa en el suelo y fingir que había tenido dificultades para desempacar y asentarse, no iba a enviar en realidad la carta, pero se aseguraría de parecer ofendido pero cortés, si calculaba bien, la Reina debía ya estar despierta y preparando el día, iría a encontrarse con ella primero se miró en el espejo, complacido con su apariencia abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones, miró a ambos lados, al ver a Lady Sif inclinó un poco su rostro

-buenos días- saludo en un tono algo frío, después de todo, se suponía que estaba molesto

Sif volteo a ver al Príncipe y casi muere de la impresión de su vestimenta -Buu..Buenos días su majestad, disculpe mi atrevimiento, espero no ser descortés, su vestimenta ha despertado mi curiosidad, Jotunheim es un lugar realmente frío, pero he notado que su ropa parece como si en realidad viviera en Muspelheim, la tierra del fuego- dijo Sif de la forma más cortes que podía “diablos, si ayer Thor no coordinaban sus palabras, hoy con tanta piel al descubierto seguro no conecta ni el cerebro” pensó la guerrera.

Loki sonrió bajo el velo, si, definitivamente esa era una pregunta que muchos extranjeros tenían- así es, Jotunheim es una país de hielo, sé que en estos momentos en Asgard es invierno, pero se parece más al verano en Jotunheim, en el invierno el sol no sale por tres meses y vivimos en total oscuridad- le comentó- sin embargo, los Jotun tenemos una piel resistente al frío, nos permite mantener nuestros órganos internos a una temperatura que permite nuestra supervivencia, no sufrimos de frío, pero podemos sentir el calor, una sensación que es de mi agrado- admitió de manera educada.

-Oh… lamento lo de su mucama, al parecer se quedó fuera de su habitación y no podía permitirle el paso, debió ser molesto para usted arreglarse solo, veré que la General note mi reporte, en el cual diré que no la he dejado pasar por cuestiones de su seguridad, pero si sucede nuevamente por favor avíseme, iré de inmediato para que el asunto sea solucionado de inmediato, solo que ayer no quise incomodar su descanso.

Loki pensó por un momento en silencio- no voy a mentir, consideré el día de ayer eso como una severa falta de respeto- wow, si no supiera que estaba mintiendo realmente se lo habría creído él mismo- la vestimenta que usé el día de ayer es particularmente difícil de retirar, tiene un orden específico, a pesar de que quería descansar, tuve que dedicar algo de mi tiempo a una tarea tan banal como preparar mi propio baño- oh, hombre realmente lo hacía sonar tan mal, agradeció el velo nuevamente por ocultar su expresión- de hecho, me gustaría mucho hablar con su Alteza Frigga sobre este asunto, tal vez sería más fácil traer a algunas de mis mucamas, si las suyas no están dispuestas a atender mis necesidades

-Lamento escuchar su pesar, por favor permítame guiarlo con la Reina, seguramente está aún con los preparativos para el desayuno, Thor... los alcanzará seguramente en un momento más- “es un oso perezoso y seguirá dormido, tengo que ir por él” pensó Sif cansada, además por lo que entendía en un momento tendría que venir Fandral para escoltar al príncipe de Hielo durante el día y ella descansaría.

Sif camino frente al Príncipe, pero a un costado de él sin darle la espalda, por lo general los guerreros solo hacían eso si la persona desconocía el lugar, Thor no había tenido mucho tiempo para mostrarle a Loki todo el palacio, la regla era que no debía estar más de un paso frente a sus superiores, ella siempre era muy buena siguiendo las cortesías que se marcaban en cada situación. 

En verdad el palacio era enorme, igual que los corredores, que como siempre cada cosa estaba finamente decorado, sin llegar a ser muy saturado pero si ostentoso. Abrió uno de los portales que daba al comedor, la reina estaba con algunos sirvientes indicando cómo colocar las cosas, cuando se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Lady Sif y Loki.

-Su majestad- se inclinó Sif golpeando su pecho - lamento informarle que ayer la mucama estaba fuera de las habitaciones y le he impedido el paso por la hora a la que se presentó- era todo lo que debía decir, lo demás le correspondería a Loki -Príncipe Loki, lamento la contrariedad que mi servicio como guardia le ha ocasionado a Usted, mi juicio de protegerlo y dejar a su sirvienta fuera de su recinto- dijo mirando a Loki e inclinándose- debo de retirarme con mi General -dijo Sif “y por ese tonto dormilón de Odison antes de que Hela lo despierte” se dijo así misma antes de partir y dejar a Frigga que tenía una cara de pesar y molestia ante tal acontecimiento.

Frigga se acercó y tendió su elegante mano para invitar a Loki a pasar con ella, como lo había hecho la noche anterior- Querido Loki, me siento terriblemente avergonzada por lo que le ha sucedido, no tengo excusa para justificar tal falta de respeto a su persona, permítame recompensar, dime qué es lo que necesitas para tus atenciones personales y yo misma veré que mi esposo mueva cielos para recompensarte- dijo la Reina mientras guiaba a Loki y la servidumbre se retiraba con el gesto de su mano a traer los últimos detalles para el desayuno familiar, el cual era menos ostentoso que el banquete, pero con más gracia y encanto que la ceremonia del té.

Loki sonrió bajo el velo, tomando la mano de la mujer con cortesía, asegurándose de bloquear su magia.

-No quiero ser una molestia, sinceramente- hizo una pausa- si en realidad le ocasiono disgusto a su servidumbre o no se sienten dispuestos a mi compañía, puedo pedirle a mi padre que envíe a dos de mis mucamas, de hecho planeaba pedirle un mensajero para hacer el envío de la carta, sin embargo… conozco a mi padre y sé que para él esto podría ser un motivante para su furia, no quiero eso, estamos haciendo un esfuerzo por la paz y desearía evitar cualquier problema, en especial por algo tan insignificante como la poca disposición de una cor- se distrajo por el aroma que llegaba de los jardines, su atención fue capturada por los brotes verdes y las flores en botón que alcanzaba a apreciar desde la ventana del comedor- oh, lo lamento- se disculpó avergonzado.

Frigga desvió su mirada también al ventanal, curiosa por saber ¿que había llamado la atención de su yerno?, ohh claro las flores, Jotunheim era un lugar de hielo, no crecía vida allí, sonrió y ofreció su mano a Loki- ¿Quieres ver los jardines?, podríamos hacerlo después del desayuno, aquí acostumbramos a servirlo a las 10 pues mi hija y mi esposo atienden aspectos militares en la mañana desde las seis, sí que podríamos dar un paseo con Thor para no quitarles tiempo para conocerse y después ver el palacio- Ofreció Frigga esperando que su familia pronto se reuniera como cada mañana- Y agradezco tu amabilidad, Loki, yo te daré el personal de confianza necesario para que no te veas en la necesidad de pedirlo a tu padre.

Sif, estaba cansada en verdad, estar despierta vigilando una puerta no era para nada algo entretenido, así que el sueño la vencía por la monotonía de la noche, pero si no iba por Thor antes de que Hela entrara al palacio... bueno podía ahorrarle eso a su amigo, desde que terminó su servicio y con lo del acuerdo de matrimonio, Thor tenía más tiempo libre... claro que no para holgazanear, se supone debía cortejar a su prometido, pero desde hacía una semana... en la cual se supone debió leer el tratado, Thor se había dedicado a dormir a pierna suelta, golpeó la puerta fuerte y después simplemente entro. Había un soberano desorden de papeles en el escritorio , en el piso y en la cama, donde Thor como suponía estaba tirado dormido con una pierna fuera de la cama, boca abajo, desnudo de su torso...Por Odín que esperaba que al menos se hubiera puesto la parte de abajo.

-¡THOR, LOKI ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!- gritó Sif y el pobre rubio se paró de golpe sacando una espada que tenía bajo su almohada- Menos mal al menos esta vez recordaste ponerte pantalones- dijo Sif que veía a su amigo entre los dedos que había puesto frente a su rostro por si las dudas.

-Sif... ¿pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? no es gracioso- dijo Thor que cuando había brincado fuera de su lecho, se pegó con una de sus botas y ahora se quejaba de que se golpeó brincando.  
-Sí, de nada... tu Príncipe y la Reina ya están en el comedor, esperando tonto, vístete… ¿y que te he dicho de esa fea manía de guardar armas en las almohadas? a ver si un día no pierdes un ojo- decía Sif recogiendo algunos papeles mientras Thor terminaba de despertarse- ¿qué hiciste anoche?- preguntó curiosa, leyendo uno de los papeles, además había libros de la cultura Jotun.

-Me puse a leer el tratado- dijo Thor bostezando mientras caminaba a la ducha, con todo el cabello enredado y una hoja pegada en su mejilla que estaba quitándose mientras sobaba su abdomen.

-¿Todo en una noche? era un montón y con demasiadas referencias, por eso te habían dado una semana antes- Sif estaba sorprendida.

-Si bueno, no me gusta estar enterrado en los libros leyendo pero sabes que lo hago rápido, lo que no entendí...lo busqué, es todo- dijo Thor mientras Sif escuchaba la regadera, Thor tenía la manía de bañarse con la puerta abierta, pero su baño era grande así que no se veía desde la habitación.

-¿Buscaste lo del beso y el velo no es así? so tonto- dijo Sif divertida.

-¡Ya vete, porque saldré desnudo! no traje mi ropa aquí- gritó Thor.

Sif se sonrojo y se acercó a la puerta para huir completamente sonrojada- Bien, solo recuerda que te esperan- y azoto la puerta- Aaaw qué horror- dijo la chica afuera cubriendo su rostro después de una imagen mental de Thor desnudo -necesito dormir- dijo para sí Sif mientras golpeaba sus mejillas que ardían de vergüenza

Por otro lado, Loki disfrutó de la invitación, en Jotunheim las plantas que crecían eran duras y espinosas, sobrevivían a través de crearse una armadura, la única flor que había en su tierra era de un tono azul y sólo florecía por una noche, luego perdía sus pétalos y moría, así que ver jardines llenos de flores de todo color, tamaños, texturas había distraído su mente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sería muy agradable dar un paseo por los jardines, como debe suponer, en Jotunheim no tenemos mucha vegetación- admitió, realmente quería ver las flores y tal vez hacer algunos dibujos, tal vez incorporar algunas de esas flores en el bordado del velo de su traje de bodas- ¿y Thor? - preguntó al escuchar sobre que su esposo e hija se hacían cargo de cuestiones militares, se golpeó mentalmente por la curiosidad y el interés con el que había expresado la pregunta, parecía anhelante de saber sobre su prometido… bueno, si lo hacía, pero admitirlo era algo completamente diferente

Frigga sonrió ante el gesto, al parecer no solo su hijo se sentía atraído, casi suspira de alivio pero lo contuvo aunque seguro su mirada la delataba, esperaba que ellos dos pudieran congeniar y algo de amor floreciera como en los jardines del palacio, desviando de nuevo la vista al ventanal para disimular su esperanza. En verdad desde que su esposo le había dicho del acuerdo estaba totalmente en contra, era su pequeño de quien hablaba, el sol que iluminaba sus días, casado por un convenio de paz y un error de niñez, nadie puede vender un corazón de esa manera, pero sus reinos lo necesitaban y también era su obligación protegerlo como se lo había hecho notar su esposo.

-Por el momento lo hemos liberado de algunos de sus compromisos para darles tiempo de conocerse, tres meses es muy poco tiempo para determinar si un matrimonio florecerá , ni siquiera yo con mi magia podría hacer crecer tan rápido un floral en ese tiempo- Dijo Frigga afligida por ambos, Loki le agradaba, en verdad Thor tenía buen instinto, pero aún le intrigaba, podía sentir el rencor en cada palabra, incluso cuando mencionó que la servidumbre de Asgard no estaba dispuesto a su presencia en el palacio, recordando el incidente de un mal comentario en la noche anterior -Pero si en verdad quieres saberlo- sonrió Frigga de nuevo mirando a Loki- Acaba de terminar su servicio militar en Asgard, el cual tiene un periodo de 800 años, como sabes Asgard se dedica a la Guerra y protección de su pueblo, así que mujeres y hombres dedican ese tiempo para fortalecerse, pero solo si pasan los primeros 200 de manera sobresaliente se unen a las líneas de defensa, es decir, todos aquí están entrenados en el arte de la guerra, desde la mucama hasta el Rey, pero solo unos cuantos llegan a ser verdaderos Guerreros de Asgard y Valkirias- dijo Frigga orgullosa- Ambos de mis hijos son Guerreros, fieles guardianes de los Aesir, pero además ambos son herederos al trono por lo que tenían clases de arte, música, pintura, canto, historia, idioma y civilización entre otras, prácticamente era entrenar cuerpo y mente- dijo Frigga “Aunque Thor se escapaba seguido” pensó y se rio de ello -Asgard es un lugar en donde de acuerdo a tus características, se te cultivará más en ello, como el jardín, ya verás, una diversidad de gente con cualidades distintas, las cuales se riegan y fomentan para sacar lo mejor de ellos- dijo finalmente Frigga- Pero platica con él, es más de lo que aparenta- sugirió.

Loki estuvo de acuerdo con la mujer, ya el hombre le había dado un par de sorpresas, se encontró a sí mismo comentando

-sí, está lleno de sorpresas- seguía mirando con atención los hermosos jardines para después poner más atención al comedor, la mesa era pequeña, permitía que estuvieran cerca unos de otros, pero daba espacio suficiente para moverse, era nuevo para él, pero agradable - Jotunheim es realmente distinto, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no sobrevives… si no tienes una utilidad, eres desechado- lo dijo con una calma que delataba lo normal que era visto en su Reino- si no tienes la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir en el inhóspito lugar, entonces no mereces vivir y sólo serás una carga para otros- miró al gran lobo que dormitaba afuera- no hay nada como las mascotas o los animales de compañía… no se les considera útiles, son sólo otra boca que alimentar- hizo una mueca tras el velo- y por lástima los niños también son vistos de ese modo, sólo vienen a ser un modo de heredar riquezas- la frialdad y el rencor en su voz decían que no estaba de acuerdo con eso- dudo que mi padre sepa el significado de “cultivar” algo en alguien- el rencor casi quebró su voz, luego se recompuso- pero así son como las cosas se hacen en mi Reino, es casi un choque de mundos venir y conocer sobre Asgard- más calmado- lo lamento, no debería hablar así de mi padre, pero no coincido con muchas de las cosas que hace- su padre creía firmemente en la supervivencia del más fuerte, estaba seguro de que si su madre no le hubiera obligado a hacer un juramento por su vida, habría dejado a Loki morir en el frío de Jotunheim

Frigga casi sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, apretó sus manos en su vestido para desistir, Loki sonó tan falto de amor que su corazón se oprimió- Querido Loki- dijo con más sentimiento cargado del que pretendía -En verdad espero que Asgard se convierta en tu hogar para colmarte de alegrías, puedo entender que es difícil el choque cultural, pero casi estoy segura que al ser tú el elegido por este acuerdo, con tu ágil mente y tu acervo, te acoplaras a nuestra familia, en verdad de corazón deseo que este matrimonio se lleve a buen término- “Si no veré la forma de adoptarlo como mi hijo” se dijo Frigga. Para suerte del corazón de pollo de la Reina, su familia comenzó a llegar al comedor, Odín se sorprendió de verlos allí tan pronto, charlando, se acercó a su esposa que tenía cara de querer en verdad adueñarse del príncipe Loki, la conocía ella era de las personas que en sus ojos mostraba su amor, pero le sorprendió que se encaprichara tan pronto con el Príncipe de Jotunheim   
-Querida mía, qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí tan pronto, lamento haberlos hecho esperar- dijo besando la mejilla de su esposa quien se levantó y se inclinó en señal de despedirse de Loki al verse interrumpida.

-Oh está bien cariño, es solo que nuestro querido Loki pasó un terrible experiencia ayer por la noche a causa de un descuido de la mucama, me sentí tan avergonzada de ello, te pido por favor que apoyes al Príncipe a traerle a su servidumbre o asignarle a alguien más, no puedo imaginar causarle más pesar en un lugar tan apartado de su hogar- dijo Frigga

Odin miró a Loki, vaya que sabía con quién ir el príncipe manipulador, pero bueno ¿qué más podía hacer, que cumplir caprichos de su familia? siempre lo hacía, incluso los de Hela si no ¿por qué Fenrir, un lobo de Helheim, estaba plácidamente dormido en los jardines de Asgard?

-Veré que se puede hacer, por supuesto- ni un sí ni un no, pero sabía que acabaría complaciendo a su esposa.- ¿dónde está Thor?

Thor había corrido por los pasillos, solo deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento y alisarse el cabello trenzado, con tiempo entro con algo de elegancia al salón justo cuando su padre lo menciono.

-Lamento la demora padre- dijo pero prácticamente su vista se desvió a el príncipe que estaba sentado al lado de su madre... por todos los reinos, ¿se podía usar tan poca ropa en el desayuno? se quedó con la boca abierta sin siquiera saber qué decir.

Frigga miró a su hijo, vio de reojo a Loki con las piernas cruzadas y sonrió divertida, mientras Odín casi lo quemaba con una mirada en aquel ojo sano, ganas no le faltaban de mandarlo a las salas de guerreros a hacer el entrenamiento completo, pero aclaró la garganta.

-Espero que estés al tanto de lo que paso anoche con tu prometido- dijo Odín... Thor prácticamente no lo escucho.

-¿Queé?- fue lo único que su cerebro pudo articular, pues aún seguía mirando a su prometido en lugar de a su padre.

Hela, que entraba en su elegante traje negro giró los ojos y mientras pasaba a su asiento le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza a su hermano menor

-Ojos arriba- le dijo sin ningún miramiento- padre, madre, buenos días- hizo una ligera reverencia- buenos días, príncipe Loki- sonrió, había algo de simpatía en su sonrisa, el hombre seguramente sabía lo que hacía y elegía freír el cerebro de su hermano- lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche con la mucama, me encargaré de que reciba un castigo y se le asignará a una de nuestras más honorables damas de servicio, ella se hará cargo de cuidarlo apropiadamente- tomó asiento con una sonrisa, dándole una mirada significativa a su hermano para que dejara de comerse a Loki con los ojos

Loki quería reír, aunque se contuvo al ver la llegada de Hela, su prometido era tan fácil de distraer, no lo hacía a propósito, era la ropa que normalmente usaba en palacio, en su reino era común vestir así, sólo que él sabía muy bien cómo usar el oro para resaltar su belleza y el color de su piel, así que sabía que era una vista digna de admirar, hizo el velo traslúcido para dejar ver sus ojos

-Agradezco realmente los esfuerzos para asegurar mi comodidad, no negaré que fue una desagradable experiencia, en especial después de haber tenido una tarde tan agradable- dijo dedicándole una mirada a su prometido, estirando su mano le tomó la mandíbula, obligándolo a cerrar la boca, ya que el hombre se quedaba boquiabierto cada vez que lo volteaba a ver, de nuevo encontró realmente agradable el tacto de la piel cálida del Asgardiano.

Thor se sonrojo, ni cuenta se había dado de qué momento se había sentado al lado de su prometido solo camino para estar más cerca y admirar, se sintió realmente algo torpe cuando Loki cerró su boca, así que volteo al frente sonrojado solo para toparse con la completa cara de burla de su hermana mayor, Frigga sin embargo estaba divertida con la situación y Odín trataba con creces de no sacar a Thor y decirle que tomara otro baño.

-Lo siento no me he enterado, fue tonto de mi parte no pedir el informe a Sif- maldita Sif pudo advertirle de que Loki vestía un tanto más descubierto, o simplemente decirle lo de la mucama, aaah no seguramente lo quería ver sufrir frente a su padre -Pero termine de leer el tratado- se mostró orgulloso, Frigga cubrió la boca con la servilleta, en definitiva, esta situación le causaba hilaridad, Odín bufo y Hela simplemente parecía ampliar más su sonrisa.

-Algo que debiste hacer desde ayer- soltó finalmente Odín -dejemos esta absurda conversación, nuestro invitado debe tener hambre- dijo Odín para que Thor se callara, lo cual hizo casi bajando la vista a la mesa. Frigga acarició la mano de su esposo, para que este se calmara, no quería que pusiera más en evidencia a su hijo.

Loki sonrió y se acercó un poco a su prometido- Creo que alguien se ha ganado un beso- comentó para que sólo él lo escuchara y regresó su atención a los demás.

Thor que había tomado un poco de jugo para evitar decir más tonterías, casi se ahoga al escuchar lo que Loki le susurro y gracias a los Dioses porque estaba a punto de soltar un “dámelo ahora”, en lugar de eso, se vio forzado a cubrir su boca y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Los desayunos, las comidas y las cenas las hacemos en familia y conversamos acerca de nuestro día, antes de empezar, es algo muy común, espero no se sienta agobiado por ello- dijo Frigga mientras los sirvientes traían jugos, fruta, carne y huevos, al parecer cada uno tenía gustos diferentes, los jugos de fruta eran naturales, algunos combinaban varias frutas o incluso vegetales.

-Hoy hemos pedido una variedad especial para que la degustes, entiendo que no comas carne, pero a Thor se le ocurrió que podrías comer harinas, ayer le pidió a los cocineros que hicieran... ¿cómo dices que se llaman cariño?- preguntó Frigga para que Thor dejará de abrumarse.

-Ah sí, Pancake, es comida de Midgard, es harina huevo y leche, se calienta en sartenes redondos para que esponjen, a mí me saben a pastel, se pueden combinar con jamón, huevo tocino, o mermeladas, frutas, azúcar...creo que la llaman Glas… porque se glasea...aun no entiendo muchos conceptos y miel, la miel es genial- decía Thor tomando una miel maple y rociando su comida con ellos. 

Frigga sonrió al parecer a Thor se le pasaban los castigos si lo animaban a decir cosas que se había esforzado por hacer- Alguna de nuestra comida ha cambiado por los viajes de mi hijo, él casi siempre prueba toda comida de los reinos y después trata de aprender de lo que le ha degustado instruyendo a nuestros cocineros para llevarlas a cabo, no cocina mal, después de todo en un campo de batalla, te debes valer por ti mismo- dijo Frigga para que Loki supiera más de Thor, el rubio se sonrojo.

-Me gusta la variedad- dijo simplemente después de haber pasado un buen pedazo de Pancake en su boca.

-Pareces fascinado con Midgard- admitió- pero muchas gracias por pensar en mí, Thor- Saboreó el nombre cuando salía de sus labios, sin duda le gustaba- y muchas gracias por hacer modificaciones a su menú por mí- les dijo a los demás- yo disfruto de cocinar, pero sobre todo de hornear, aunque normalmente lo hacía sólo para mí- sus hermanos y su padre solían considerar una tontería hacer comida que se viera y supiera “bonito”, la comida era para nutrir y tener energía, punto, le agradaba saber que aquí tal vez podría experimentar sin ser juzgado.

Thor sonrió -Es un fantástico reino, podríamos ir...- pero la mirada de su padre le hizo desistir, Odín tenia a Heimdall, y siempre que se fugaba a Midgdard se quedaba toda la noche haciendo el entrenamiento o estudio que se había saltado, mejor no provocarlo.- Bueno, si es muy hermoso- se corrigió partiendo su Pancake que tenía huevo tocino y miel para engullir otro trozo y evitar hablar de nuevo.

-Esto se puede considerar uno de los tantos objetos que Thor ha traído al castillo- dijo Frigga mientras servía su comida en su plato y su esposo degustaba un poco de carne en su jugo, con verduras salteadas, ella prefería igual que Loki algo de fruta y que fuera ligero.

Loki combinó el platillo que era sorprendentemente suave con frutas, eligió un jugo de frutas con vegetales, además de un té bastante cargado que le ayudaba a despertar y mantenerse alerta- esto realmente sabe bien- dijo al probar el platillo en combinación con todo, la miel hacía que la frescura de la fruta se compensará, oh, realmente sabía bien, tenía que aprender a hacer eso, tal vez modificarlo un poco para hacerlo aún más esponjoso y suave

Hela le sonrió a su hermano divertida, mientras preparaba los suyos con carne y los acompañaba con huevos estrellados y tocino, tomaba un jugo verde que no se veía apetitoso, pero ella disfrutaba, le hacía sentirse llena de energía.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo vas a holgazanear y deshonrar a tus ancestros, hoy querido hermano?- dijo a modo de broma, hey, era la hermana mayor, su trabajo era avergonzar a su hermanito, aunque fuera enfrente de su prometido, vio el brillo divertido en los ojos de su cuñado, oh, tal vez ellos podían hacer una alianza bastante entretenida.

-YO… NO... FLOJEO- dijo Thor aun masticando, diablos había caído, su madre lo miró de mala gana y Thor tragó rápido -Lo lamento- limpiando su boca aunque en verdad se cubría de reírse que a Hela se le habían pegado cachos de su comida en la cara, pues estaban de frente uno al otro.

-tu, troglodita- le aventó una pierna del pollo que tenía cerca, adiós el decoro, si Loki iba a estar en esta familia tenía que saber lo locos que estaban

Loki no pudo contenerse esta vez y soltó un par de carcajadas, cubriendo su boca aún sobre el velo, en un principio había pensado que no se parecían en nada, pero sin duda había algunas cosas que los delataban como hermanos

-lo siento- dijo el príncipe entre risas, la interacción completa era fascinante, desde Hela molestando a su hermano, Thor indignándose y olvidando sus modales, Frigga abriendo mucho los ojos, reprendiendo en silencio a sus hijos y Odín dándole un gran trago a su copa mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa

Hela sonrió después de limpiarse la cara- así está mejor, en posible familia- aunque ella sabía que ese posible podía removerlo, algo le decía que este par iba a acabar juntos.


	4. Un regalo inoportuno

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayor problema, el príncipe escuchaba la interacción, aunque era agradable también se sentía un poco… ¿fuera de lugar? si, tal vez eso, no estaba acostumbrado a algo así, no era algo que su familia hiciera más que para las reuniones formales, no había esa complicidad, normalmente había una palpable tensión que le llevaba a estar a la defensiva, como algo oscuro en él diciendole que no confiara en ellos.

Un mensajero entró -lamento interrumpir sus altezas- hizo una reverencia profunda- pero ha llegado un regalo uh…- miró al príncipe extranjero- para su alteza Loki- parecía algo pálido y nervioso

Loki miró extrañado al hombre, él no esperaba ningún tipo de presente- ¿de quién es?

-Del príncipe Svadilfari, Alteza- dijo un poco nervioso, Loki suspiró, poniendo su mano en su frente como si un dolor de cabeza le empezara, ese hombre siempre tenía ese efecto, sólo esperaba que el regalo no fuera nada indebido… aunque conociendo a su pretendiente, seguramente lo era.

-Puede enviarlo de regreso, sea lo que sea- miró al mensajero que se quedó ahí abriendo y cerrando la boca- por favor- el mensajero asintió y salió disculpándose de nuevo por la interrupción

Frigga se quedó intrigada, Thor miraba a Loki, se veía con fastidio, Odín trato de no meterse, sabía que el cortejo en el tratado de paz no descartaba que los contendientes de otro Reino trataran de ganar favores, eso lo debía resolver su hijo, pues según ya había leído el tratado.  
Pero sin más la Reina cuestionó- Oh ¿por qué no lo ha querido recibir, mi querido Loki? me parece que ha estado usted muy solicito y no dudo que sea malo, ayer un mensaje de una buena amiga y hoy un obsequio, creo que es maravilloso que tenga tantas amistades- dijo para tratar de tanteando en la situación.

Loki sonrió por la astucia de la mujer, ese era un modo muy educado de preguntar qué diablos pasaba, realmente le agradaba

-Porque, querida Frigga, Svadilfari nunca hace nada sin una segunda intención o un mensaje velado, él es uno de mis pretendientes- acotó- el primero en pedir mi mano, cuando yo tenía… 400 años, aproximadamente- vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Hela, eso era como pedirle matrimonio a un niño, sin duda algo poco común y mal visto por todas las implicaciones que eso tenía- mi padre de hecho casi le prohíbe el cortejo después de un… incidente que tuve con él, no acepta un no por respuesta, le gusta provocar problemas y no quiero traerlos a su puerta- miró al rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos- Sigyn es diferente, ella más que una pretendiente, ha sido una amiga y confidente, sé que no tiene segundas intenciones

El mensajero entonces regresó- de verdad lo lamento, pero el criado se niega a irse a menos que usted mismo niegue el regalo- el pobre era un jovencito y se veía realmente mortificado.

Odín miró a Loki, él sabía moverse bien entre la política y las ofensas, no por nada era el Padre de Todo, se levantó de su asiento y le dijo al mensajero- el asunto seria conmigo entonces ya que es mi reino quien aloja al príncipe, lo que yo decida aceptar o no dentro del castillo es jurisdicción única y exclusivamente del Rey, mi hijo y su prometido aún no son gobernantes de Asgard, ¿necesitan que salga yo a decirlo?

El muchacho miró a su Rey- lo lamento mucho señor, pero el criado que trae el regalo es muy grosero e imprudente, cuando le comuniqué que el príncipe no quería el regalo dijo que no me escucharía a mí, que yo no soy nadie e intentó entrar al palacio a la fuerza, los guardias me ayudaron a calmarlo- informó el muchacho, después de todo él sólo llevaba el mensaje

Loki suspiró y se puso de pie- realmente no quiero ser una molestia, si me permite, yo mismo iré a decirle que se retire

El mensajero vio a Loki, abrió la boca y luego se volvió a callar  
-¿sucede algo?  
-no, Alteza, sólo que el hombre viene armado, me pareció peculiar y hasta peligroso, si viene a entregar un regalo ¿por qué necesita dos espadas?- bueno, el chico era un mensajero, pero no era tonto.   
-Mi prometido irá acompañado por mí, si es el caso de que requieran su presencia no debe hacerlo armado, y se lo haré entender- dijo Thor. 

Odín sonrió satisfecho, al fin parecía que su hijo entendía sus deberes con su prometido y si ya había leído el tratado, como decía, debía al estar al tanto y entender que no se la vería fácil, pues no había nada en ese documento que indicara o prohibiera que los demás pretendientes trataran de cortejar al príncipe estando en Asgard, de hecho lo harían con más fervor pues se supone que existían cuatro pretendientes y 3 meses de cortejo, cuatro días antes de que terminara el mes, Thor se debía enfrentar en una justa con dichos contendientes por la mano del príncipe y viajar al territorio de los demás. Asgard había sido elegido como el país anfitrión, el país anfitrión no podía entrar en pelea en el territorio mientras el príncipe estuviera presente, sólo podían defender y mantener a salvo al prometido.

Por eso es que Odín creía que Laufey había sido muy astuto, el ejército más fuerte y con mejor defensa era sin duda Asgard, además sabía que él cumpliría con su palabra a diferencia de los otros reinos, era astuto sin duda, pero él también lo era, consideraba que de todos los pretendientes Thor sería el que más le intrigaba, los otros tres ya los tenía comiendo de su mano, pero al parecer eso lo aburría, quizá un reto para ambos y el carácter tan impredecible de Thor lograría lo que los demás no lograron: Ganarse el corazón de la joya de Jotunheim.

Hela en cambio se rio, a diferencia de su padre, ella conocía a ese pequeño torpe pues lo había cuidado más que Odín, su pequeño hermano leyendo o no el tratado, el muy bruto seguro se quería lucir, bueno la verdad es que las piernas de su cuñado lo traerían todo el día tras de él. Así que sin decir nada y resignada, lo mejor sería seguirle discretamente por si en verdad se proponía batirse en duelo para defender al príncipe. Loki soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, Svadilfari le desagradaba de sobremanera, era un hombre petulante y frío

-Gracias- le dijo suavemente a Thor cuando lo acompañaba por el pasillo, aunque aun así tomaría sus precauciones, algo de su magia ayudaría en este caso, al llegar a la puerta había un hombre, era alto, con cicatrices en el rostro y brazos, su piel era de un oscuro color chocolate pero su cabello azul estaba trenzado en la parte de atrás, como había dicho, llevaba dos espadas en la cintura, una daga en la bota derecha y ocultas en la capa cadenas de fuego, bien conocidas por su habilidad de debilitar a los gigantes de hielo.

-Alteza- el hombre hizo una exagerada reverencia hacia Loki - mi príncipe le envía este regalo, esperando que sea de su agrado y le sea de utilidad- movió su mano hacia dos enormes caballos negros, los animales eran enormes, cada animal debía pesar mínimo una tonelada y median al menos 1.90 a la cruz, llevaban sus crines trenzadas con joyas, hilos de oro, eran bellos pero también un mensaje… esos caballos sólo se daban como regalo por luto, solían llevar las carrozas fúnebres y se acostumbraban dar como regalo a las viudas que perdían a sus esposos en batalla, para que sobrevivieran con las ganancias que los animales dejaran con su venta, era una amenaza escondida en un regalo, un sencillo: “si no me eliges, prepárate para quedar viudo”

Thor en cambio lo tomo como una ofensa personal, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Estaba diciéndole que le ganaría la partida? ¿A él, el príncipe de Asgard? Sus puños se apretaron y los truenos no se hicieron esperar en parecer en sus brazos y en el cielo, quería verlo intentarlo.

-Un regalo de mal gusto, de alguien de mala clase- gruñó Thor, sus ojos se estaban tornando blancos, soltando más relámpagos que amenazaban a acercarse a los caballos y al que traía el regalo, Hela tocó el hombro de su hermano, debía calmarse, era claro para ella también la ofensa, se sentía igual de molesta que su hermano pero por propia experiencia sabía que no debía caer en el juego, su padre siempre había mencionado: un verdadero Rey no busca una guerra... pero siempre está listo para una -Podría devolverlos muertos- sugirió Thor apretando los dientes.

El mensajero se mostró sorprendido por la reacción, pero era un pésimo actor- no entiendo la molestia, Aesir, son sólo un regalo de mi príncipe que piensa en las necesidades de su prometido- subió un par de escalones- no comprendo la razón de la amenaza y la violencia, llevó la mano a su pecho, aparentemente ofendido mientras subía otro escalón hacia ellos- realmente lamento si el regalo no es de su agrado, príncipe Loki, me aseguraré de traerle un mejor regalo la próxima vez- se estiró entonces a tomar la muñeca del príncipe Jotun, en su mano enredada la cadena de fuego, si tocaba a Loki, la cadena tendría contacto con su piel y lo lastimaría, los guardias se pusieron alerta, pero cuando el hombre tocó a Loki, su mano lo atravesó, entonces Loki se desvaneció en una luz, dejando a todos desconcertados

Hela sacó su espada y observó alrededor, entonces vio a su cuñado, tranquilamente detrás de la puerta del palacio, observando todo ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tipo de magia tenía su cuñado? sabía de magia similar que requería mucha energía y concentración pero ahí estaba el príncipe, con una expresión serena, sin mostrar ningún tipo de esfuerzo o dificultad para realizar la magia

Thor sin embargo ni siquiera había alcanzado a reaccionar, cuando la mano de aquel hombre iba a tocar a lo que él creía era Loki, su espada rápida y cargada de truenos cercenó la mano, molesto y con la sangre hirviendo, no lo había pensado, su deber era protegerlo pero cuando Loki se desvaneció se giró dejando abiertas sus defensas, con los ojos asustados y una angustia que le dejó frío de nuevo, los nervios le hicieron buscarlo igual que había hecho Hela. Una vez que pasó del susto, pasó a la sorpresa ¿en qué momento lo había hecho? su madre una vez había hecho ese truco, pero necesitaba tiempo para prepararlo, mucho tiempo y Loki lo había hecho no sabía en qué momento, aun así se colocó frente a él para evitar que se le acercara de nuevo.

-Guardias, trae un arma oculta- dijo Thor, para que cubrieran a Loki por si le volvía a agarrar desprevenido, aunque creía que Loki podía sorprenderlo más, en verdad era ágil y astuto como dijo cuándo se conocieron, no necesitaba blandir una espada.

Los guardias apresaron al mensajero que se defendió en un tono lastimero y ofendido -¿a qué ha venido eso? sólo quería besar la mano de su alteza- dos dagas volaron por el aire, se clavaron en el hombro y el muslo del hombre, no era heridas letales, pero sí dolorosas, más cuando las dagas se giraron y después salieron volando de regreso a su dueño, Loki, quien recibió las dagas en sus delicadas manos, estaba tan molesto, ¿de verdad el imbécil de Svadilfari había ordenado secuestrarlo? sin embargo, ya sabía lo que pasaría: el príncipe le echaría la culpa a su sirviente, diría que no sabía de qué hablaban, que lo estaban incriminando y se libraría ¿lo peor? sus sirvientes eran estúpidamente fieles, el hombre aceptaría ser el actor intelectual antes que traicionar a su amo; los caballos se agitaron, Loki se acercó y con un movimiento de mano los calmó, los animales se relajaron completamente e incluso empezaron a pastar de los jardines al frente del palacio.

-Manda un mensaje a tu príncipe, agradezco sus regalos- miró a uno de los sirvientes- ¿pueden llevarlos a las caballerizas, por favor?- dicho esto miró a Hela- pueden castigarlo como lo crean necesario por su ofensa, más porque fue hecha en su palacio y frente a ustedes- le dio una significativa mirada, Hela entendió, políticamente, Loki no podía condenarlo, no lo había ofendido en su Reino, en teoría el hombre podía defenderse diciendo que sólo quería besarle la mano y Thor había sobre reaccionando pero ya que había ofendido a su gente y había llevado un regalo de mal gusto, ellos sí podían castigarlo, el príncipe Jotun regresó detrás de la puerta del palacio, no tenía más que decir, además estaba furioso, al pasar junto a la puerta, esta se llenó de escarcha de hielo.

Hela miro el piso, en verdad tenía un poder muy peculiar y fuerte su cuñado, miró a su imprudente hermano, ahora en lugar de querer lucirse quería vengarse, lo veía en sus ojos, ya había causado suficientes problemas, así que simplemente gritó- Thor, tu prometido se marcha... síguelo- Thor estaba a punto de responder, pero la mirada de Hela lo hizo desistir, miró la mano que había cercenado y se giró, dejando que uno de sus truenos cayera sobre ella para carbonizarla mientras seguía a Loki.

Ambos iban en silencio casi marchando en el corredor, Thor simplemente caminaba casi a la par de la caminata enfadada y acelerada de Loki, sabía que debía decir algo pero creía que si abría la boca simplemente ambos pelearían, lo presentía y aun así… su sangre seguía hirviendo -¿Por qué no los regresaste?.. Ya los habías rechazado, ¿que acaso crees que él podría ganarme? escúchame, no habrá nadie que pueda derrotarme, le cortaré la cabeza a esos animales y se los enviaré de vuelta para que se los pueda meter por donde quiera o mejor te ofreceré la cabeza de ese pelmazo en nuestra boda- dijo Thor sujetando la mano de Loki para que le explicara el por qué los acepto.

Loki iba furioso, sintió al otro a su lado, quiso girar los ojos, no quería hablar de eso, la misma furia le impidió quitar su mano.

-¡no!- le advirtió pero ya era tarde, la mano de Thor se llenó de hielo, cuando retrajo su mano, quejándose del dolor que causaba el hielo Jotun, Loki se acercó, asegurándose de calmar sus emociones- no me toques cuando esté molesto, no es sensato- tomó su mano, que estaba azul, hizo una mueca, sí eso debió doler, su velo estaba opaco pero mágicamente lo acortó- quédate quieto- le regañó, tomando su mano la acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la palma, el hielo desapareció- no la muevas mucho, espera a que recupere su temperatura normal- le dijo mirando la mano que aún parecía había metido en una cubeta de agua con hielos por una hora, Loki la frotó un poco pero después de todo él estaba frío, uso un hechizo de calor curativo, no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, sólo lo había usado una vez cuando era niño, tomó la capa de Thor y le envolvió la mano en ella, luego explicó- Los animales no tienen la culpa del idiota que los envió, si los regreso los matará, no se merecen eso, ellos son inocentes- y lo decía en serio- puedes regalarlos o se los puedo enviar a mi padre, donarlos al pueblo incluso... son animales de trabajo, pero me gustaría saber que van a vivir- hizo una pausa- al mensajero lo puedes matar si quieres, ese no me interesa.

Thor no sentía sus dedos así que simplemente utilizo un poco sus propios truenos para estimularlo- de acuerdo, no los quiero ver, haz lo que te plazca, solo quiero decirte que no podrá vencerme y si la justa dice que no está permitido matarnos, al menos lo dejaré medio muerto o sin extremidades- decía un tanto menos molesto, pues se sorprendió de la Magia de Loki, era el mismo hielo que cubría las puertas y parecía enterrar mil agujas en su brazo, además de que sentía que su cuerpo entero había entrado a un baño helado, era extraño lo familiar que se sentía pero lo que realmente lo calmó fue aquel beso, los labios de Loki eran suaves al tacto igual que se veía su piel, simplemente exquisitos, su mente se enfrasco deseando sentirlos en sus labios. -Creo que iré con los sanadores o pescaré un resfriado, si quieres ve con mi madre, sirve que respiro un poco ¿de acuerdo?- sin más Thor tomó su mano envuelta, pasó de largo a Loki, si su hermana no mataba a ese sirviente él iría a quitarle la piel para escribirle en ella un mensaje a ese patán.

Loki observó a Thor alejarse, le había sorprendido la furia de su prometido, era una furia ardiente, caliente, no como la suya, fría y cruel… suspiró y empezó a caminar, le escribiría una carta a su padre, le enviaría los caballos, debía hacerle saber que el príncipe idiota seguía jugando y probando los límites del tratado, parecía que quería ser asesinado, siempre retando a la autoridad, haciendo lo que se le antojaba sin importarle las consecuencias, negó con la cabeza, se detuvo y miró alrededor, no reconocía dónde estaba

\- uh… hmmm- vio a diferentes direcciones, no reconocía nada, si, él se había perdido en el palacio, suspiró y llevó sus manos a la cara, caminó un poco más pero entre más caminaba más se perdía, no había nadie en los pasillos “insólito”, se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones que había en una de las alas de descanso y tomó la suave frazada que estaba en el respaldo para envolverla en sus hombros, cruzó los brazos molesto, esto era vergonzoso, se recargó en el respaldo, había olvidado ponerle un hechizo de localización a las habitaciones, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría en este predicamento pero confiaba en que siempre tendría guía o compañía, decidió que tarde o temprano alguien lo encontraría, acomodó los cojines y se recostó, aún molesto por todo el asunto, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en el sillón poco después.

Thor iba bufando enfadado por el corredor, iba a la sala de los sanadores cuando se topó a su madre que lo miro sorprendida- ¿Thor te han lastimado?- dijo aunque también busco a Loki, pero al ver la mano envuelta y sujeta de su hijo, bueno... le ganó la preocupación.

-Claro que no- dijo molesto Thor descubriéndola, no había ningún daño en verdad, pero cuando Frigga la toco la sintió helada, eso era a causa de magia.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?- tocando la mano de Thor y analizando el hechizo, parecía natural pero extraño, un hechizo para causar daño y dolor, nada de lo que ella en realidad intentaba, siempre había magos en Asgard, pero extrañamente no peleaban, sanaban, decían que la magia era para ayudar no para causar daño.

-Fue Loki, estaba molesto, yo lo estaba, creo... que fue simplemente un accidente- explicó Thor mientras el calor regresaba a su cuerpo su madre siempre parecía irradiar la magia sanativa, algo confortable.

-¿Loki? ¿Reñiste con Loki?- dijo su madre dejando la mano de Thor, que hizo pucheros se sentía muy a gusto siendo mimado como cuando niño -¿Y dónde está?- Frigga parecía molesta.

-Aaaah… lo deje... solo- dijo Thor que al fin reflexionaba sobre eso cuando su padre le dio un tirón de oreja.

-Si serás tonto, búscalo ahora- Frigga le ordenó, ella podía tratar de hacerlo ahora que tenía un pequeño rastro de su magia pero no le facilitaría las cosas a su torpe hijo, que solo dio la vuelta y regreso por el pasillo de donde había venido.

Cuando llego a donde creyó que estaría Loki, no estaba, busco en el jardín, en el recibidor, en los corredores, nada “Diablos” se dijo mentalmente mientras corría como tonto por el palacio hasta que se topó con Sif.

-¿Has visto a Loki?- dijo simplemente frenando antes de chocar con su amiga que prácticamente ya esperaba el trancazo.

Sif abrió los ojos, y se estiró de nuevo, no, no había chocado con ella- ¿NO se supone debería estar contigo?

-Me moleste, me hechizo y lo deje solo- dijo Thor mirando detrás de la chica por si aparecía su prometido por allí.

Sif giro los ojos, golpeó la cabeza de Thor - te ayudare grandísimo torpe, ¿qué ala te falta?- Thor parecía no tener idea en si, solo había corrido sin sentido -Idiota, bien ve al ala este, yo iré a la sur y sigues siempre hacia el este, tarado- dijo Sif mientras corría y Thor afirmaba para subir por el corredor.

Thor en verdad iba a irse a la siguiente sala cuando antes de doblar en un pasillo vio a Fandral, inclinándose muy cerca de un dormido Loki que estaba en uno de los sillones de reposo, su sangre volvió a hervir pero esta vez era diferente, Fandral se estaba inclinando como para besar a Loki aun sobre el velo.

-FANDRAAAL, NO TOQUES A MI PROMETIDO- grito y los truenos resonaron a lo largo del reino, si, eran celos.

Fandral se levantó de golpe, lo volteó a ver- yo sólo estaba revisando que estuviera bien- dijo con galanteo, guiñándole un ojo y tratando de parecer lo más inocente que podía, Loki se removió, pero no despertó, el rubio se acercó a su amigo, levantando las manos frente a él- lo encontré hace sólo- miró el reloj de la pared- 5 minutos, wow, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando admiras a alguien tan bello- se burló fingiendo demencia- si tanto te molesta no deberías de dejarlo sólo ¿acaso no acaban de intentar secuestrarlo?- siguió burlándose, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Thor sintió la cara arder, si fue una tontería la verdad, había olvidado por completo lo sucedido, además que Loki simplemente no conocía el palacio, hinchó su pecho y empujó a su amigo cargando el bello cuerpo de Loki, solo quería acercarlo a él, pero en verdad se sentía muy extraño ¿por qué todo lo mundo lo quería?... digo no es que fuera ciego, pero él sintió que ya lo era, era suyo, que le pertenecía, claro que no era cierto, incluso se sorprendió de creerlo así.

Al tenerlo en su brazos parecía soltar casi vapor como un dragón con su tesoro por la nariz- Loki es mío, no te le acerques- dijo simplemente mientras se giraba para llevárselo lejos de su amigo. Fandral lo miró asombrado y después rio, corriendo a contarle a sus amigos sobre el exabrupto de Thor, eso era simplemente demasiado divertido.

Por otro lado, Loki empezaba a despertar, ¿cómo no hacerlo? su rostro estaba apoyado en el hombro de Thor, movió su cara, rozando con su nariz el cuello del guerrero “accidentalmente”

-¿Thor?- preguntó con esa voz algo rasposa después de dormir por un rato y que era bastante sexy, pensó un momento- me perdí- admitió, pero no se movió ni un centímetro más, esto era cómodo, los brazos de Thor eran cálidos y fuertes, oh ¿cómo podría hacer para quedarse así un poco más?

Sif se encontró con Thor, al verlo con Loki en brazos decidió mejor desaparecer rápidamente y darles algo de privacidad… pero no demasiada, se ocultó a la vuelta de una esquina, observándolos desde ahí, ya había escuchado lo sucedido con el regalo del otro pretendiente, Hela se había encargado de encarcelar al mensajero, trataba de sacarle la verdad pero el hombre era demasiado leal a su príncipe, al parecer no estaba obteniendo nada, seguro pronto se cansaba y lo decapitaba.

Thor tembló con el contacto de Loki en su cuello, de por sí ya estaba todo nervioso con sentir ese cuerpo tan pegado a su pecho y con la suave sensación de las piernas y cintura de Loki, que cuando lo llamó por su nombre balbuceo al responder.

-Yoo… yooo lamento haberte dejado solo... no debí hacerlo, estaba molesto, lo lamento, no se repetirá. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación a descansar? ¿O prefieres que salgamos a los jardines?... el clima está... bastante bien- decía Thor con trabajo, escuchar su nombre con esa voz que apenas despertaba, le hacía desear que el príncipe le llamara así cada amanecer a un lado de él en su cama, además de otras cosas… por Odin o ganaba la justa o mejor él lo secuestraba, eso último lo hizo abrazarlo más hacia sí mismo, ese patán idiota quería alejarlo de SU Loki. No ofreció ni siquiera bajarlo, es más parecía renuente a hacerlo, repaso el tratado, no decía nada de ofenderlo si lo cargaba o besaba… así que ¿por qué no? giró su rostro y se permitió darle un suave beso sobre el velo en la frente, su aroma era tan agradable y envolvente -O bien podrías descansar en mi regazo mientras el sol te arrulla y estás rodeado de flores-sugirió Thor que sonreía como bobo, lo bueno es que al menos no tendía a tropezar -Y aun me debes un beso, según recuerdo- dijo emocionado.

Loki se rio, no pudo evitarlo, estiró sus brazos y se sujetó de su cuello, haciendo el velo traslúcido para que viera sus ojos- quiero ir al jardín… pero no quiero que me bajes ¿tiene eso algo de malo?- sonrió, él podía hablar con la voz más dulce si lo deseaba, coquetear se le daba bien, aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía porque quería y no porque la etiqueta lo marcaba y según su padre debía “mantener el interés” de sus pretendientes, era distinto con Thor, se sentía diferente, agradable y natural, en cuanto al beso en su frente, casi se queda con la boca abierta, el hombre lo tenía en sus brazos, prácticamente a su merced y elegía un beso en la frente… wow, pero aun así sintió calor en sus mejillas- humm me pregunto si te lo mereces- comentó en tono de broma sobre el beso y con una mirada pícara, las manos en su cintura y sus piernas eran realmente cálidas, también el cuerpo al que estaba pegado y se sentía como si perteneciera a esos brazos.

Sif estaba boquiabierta ¿era en serio? el par de tórtolos peleaban y ahora estaban como si nada coqueteando… ¿debería interrumpirlos? eso se estaba poniendo muy íntimo, vio a su amigo y su sonrisa boba… ok, se lo permitiría un poco más, pero si las cosas se ponían más serias…

Thor sonrió- Podría cargarte a donde quieras de ahora en adelante con tal de que me des ese beso- dijo mientras disfrutaba de las manos que rodeaban su cuello, besando uno de los brazos que pasaban en su mentón -Y mejor que eligieras el jardín, no estoy muy seguro de poder llevarte a tu habitación y mantenerme caballeroso al mismo tiempo- confesó mientras su pulgar acariciaba las magníficas piernas que tenía Loki- Por cierto eres muy ligero ¿sabes?- dijo divertido levantando un poco más para que esos dulces brazos rodearon su cuello.

Loki le miró levantando una ceja, algo sorprendido por la admisión, sentía la mano acariciar sus piernas, bien, se lo permitiría pero si intentaba ir más arriba le iba a dejar claro que no era fácil, se aferró a su cuello cuando lo acomodó, él era pequeño para un gigante de hielo, pero para un Asgardiano, era relativamente alto, pero aun así, Thor lo llevaba en sus brazos como si nada.

Thor salió a los jardines pero se siguió de largo, subió un sendero que no estaba ni empedrado ni con camino, pero tenía un montón de flores de muchos colores que daban paso a un enorme árbol con flores rosas, que caían como una tormenta de pétalos, como si nevara pero en rosa.

Loki observó las flores y lo coloridas que eran, sus ojos brincaban de un detalle a otro, lo que daría por tener algo así en Jotunheim pero incluso con su magia, no había podido mantener vivo un arbusto que le había conseguido un mercader, la tierra era dura y fría, pero aquí todo crecía con una exuberancia que era fascinante, el árbol lleno de flores rosas realmente captó sus sentidos

-Ya sé que te parece extraño que ame tanto Midgard, pero mi abuelo había dejado un libro con muchas descripciones de aquel Reino, fue el primer libro que en verdad quise leer, no tenía imágenes así que siempre debí imaginarlo, mi padre decía que era como su diario, mi abuelo también estaba fascinado con aquel reino, en ese tiempo no había tantos humanos o ciudades como ahora, pero amaba como yo la naturaleza del lugar, un día descubrió un árbol que le llaman cerezo, según contaba enterraban a sus enemigos bajo el cerezo para que las flores se llenaran de sangre y tiñeran sus blancos pétalos… yo tenía apenas 800 años así que, le dije a Hela y ella emocionada accedió a llevarme, fue mi primera fuga a aquel reino- decía aun cargando a Loki mientras se colocaba bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo- En realidad era parte de un mito y poesías el enterrar a los enemigos bajo el árbol, pero si me enamoré de ellos, Hela por otro lado simplemente se desilusiono, pero sé que le gusta aunque lo niegue, ya que después me trajo uno y lo plantamos juntos, mi madre lo mantiene siempre florecido con su magia, el día que el árbol vuelva a su ciclo de vida, será porque la magia que mi madre le otorgó ha desaparecido- dijo Thor mientras se sentaba y acomodaba a Loki en sus piernas cruzadas atrayéndolo más para que se acurrucara en su pecho- las demás flores yo las traje de la tierra, no soy bueno ni remotamente con los hechizos pero sospecho que el árbol los nutre de la misma energía... quiero que este jardín que yo planté sea tuyo- dijo finalmente Thor tomando una de las manos de Loki y dándole un tulipán azul que arrancó para él.

Loki miró la flor que parecía una copa… tenía esa forma, era realmente hermosa, el color también, le miró sorprendido y después volteó a ver alrededor ¿todas esas flores eran de Midgard? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo seres tan simples como los humanos podían tener un planeta tan hermoso? y Thor quería que él lo tuviera, había recibido muchos regalos de sus pretendientes, uno cada vez más caro y más espléndido que el otro… pero este regalo era un pedazo del corazón de Thor, miró de nuevo la flor en sus manos, sabía que ya tenía mucho tiempo en silencio ¿pero qué se supone que iba a decir? “gracias” no parecía ser suficiente, no era un objeto, era vida lo que le estaba dando, el tulipán en su mano comenzó a quemarse por su toque frío debido a la confusión que causaba Thor en su mente y corazón.  
\- realmente… lo agradezco- suspiró- pero me temo que terminaría matándolo todo, los Jotun no estamos hechos para cultivar- le mostró el tulipán, sin moverse de su lugar, estaba bastante cómodo, volteó a ver las ramas del árbol llenas de flores- es hermoso- lo volteó a ver- me haces sentir realmente intrigado por los planetas que has visitado- le comentó- en especial Midgard, a pesar de que nunca me ha interesado... platícame de tus aventuras en ese lugar- cuestionó con verdadero interés.

Thor sonrió, recargó su frente en la de Loki- No te preocupes, si secas todo el jardín yo te traería más flores, llenaría todos los Jardines para ti, siempre y cuando me gane mi beso- dijo esta vez rozando sus labios con el oído finamente decorado de Loki para luego alzar la vista al árbol, si no se controlaba en verdad le perdería el respeto allí mismo, rodeado del campo de flores pero había algo en Loki que no solo le hacía desearlo, sino querer amarlo y cada vez se daba más cuenta de ello -Midgard es un lugar simple, de cosas simples como yo, supongo que por eso no llama tanto la atención, no hay Reinos, no hay Dioses, las cosas pasan por estaciones: crecen, se alimentan, se reproducen y mueren en menos de 100 años, es tan efímero que si parpadeas perderás los detalles… los humanos son frágiles en verdad, necesitan protección hasta del clima pero a la vez tienen un extraordinaria fortaleza, heredan su conocimiento, lo desarrollan y quien lo disfruta son las generaciones que le siguen, apenas si lleva 4,553 años, según mi abuelo era una masa con lagartos gigantes… no imagino eso, cuando fui ni la era glacial que mencionaba existía ya, así de rápido pasa la vida, te enseña a valorar el tiempo… a ir más despacio- decía Thor ensimismado, sus ojos parecían visualizar lo que hablaba, pero seguía abrazando a Loki muy atentamente, hasta volver a ver esos rubíes que le gustaban -en realidad mi convivencia con los humanos ha sido limitada, cuando regreso ya no están, trato de no encariñarme mucho con ellos, pero son tan peculiares… una vez me hice amigo de un chico, Steve, pero creo que murió… cuando regrese lo confundí con su tataranieto que era idéntico, ¿puedes creer eso? creo que se congeló en un glaciar o algo así, porque aun en Midgard hay guerras, tienen armas de destrucción y se matan, lo curioso es que luchan por la vida y libertad tan fieramente que me hace respetarlos- dijo Thor finalmente- Pero si está en mi manos te llevaré a cada Reino y te entregaré lo que desees, si tú me pides conquistarlos para ti, lo haría… ¿crees que ya me gane mi beso?- preguntó risueño. 

Loki que lo escuchaba atentamente, con su rostro apoyado en sus manos, parpadeó y se rio -oh, así que todo esto era sólo por el beso- dijo en un tono de broma, fingiendo indignación, se rio de nuevo, lo miró un poco más, pensó en el modo abierto en que le platicaba las cosas, cómo le abría su corazón y era tan dulce, de ese modo tan torpe que era sólo suyo, si, se lo merecía pero entonces se puso algo nervioso, él no tenía lo que se dice mucha experiencia dando besos, normalmente los besos que había dado se los habían robado… solo le había dado un beso Sigyn y fue cuando descubrió que no sentía nada con la chica, había sido como besar a un miembro de su familia… uno que si le agradaba pero no había más, suspiró e hizo su cabello a un lado- sí, te lo has ganado- admitió y se acercó, apoyándose en su pecho, primero acarició su fuerte mandíbula, subiendo su mano a su cabello, mirándolo a los ojos, tomo su rostro y le dio un beso, asegurándose de quitar el velo del camino de sus labios, en el momento que sus labios tocaron los ajenos sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo de ese punto hasta la punta de los pies, dejando un inesperado calor en el interior de su cuerpo.

Thor tomó el cuello de Loki permitiéndose acariciar aquel sedoso cabello, sujetándolo de la nuca para atraerlo y profundizar el beso, mientras su otra mano atraía su cintura, aquel beso era una sensación nueva, era dulce y frío como una briza en verano pero le producía un calor insaciable, se permitió acariciar la piel desnuda de la cintura que abrazaba, podía sentir un poco de inexperiencia en aquellos labios con sabor a fruta pero se le hacía sumamente tierno, su mente le hacía sentirse algo culpable por querer profanar a aquel ser que apenas si había disfrutado de un solo Reino cuando él había probado y poseído de todo a lo largo de los nueve Reinos, pero en verdad lo deseaba, así que metió su lengua haciendo que Loki se pegara más a su pecho, Inclinándolo para casi acostarlo en su cuerpo, haciendo más apasionado ese beso hasta que sus pulmones les pidieran separarse para respirar, aunque sabía que desearían volver a fundirse en uno solo, era mejor de lo que pensó, mil veces mejor ¿qué podía ser eso? a él le habían contado muchas veces que el amor ciega, el amor enloquece, el amor no entiende de razones, fronteras o edad... pero no… lo había tenido y no lo sentía así… hasta ahora, a tal grado que le dio algo de miedo y se separó de los labios de Loki avergonzado, él no era suyo, no lo sería si no peleaba por él y quería hacerlo pero también quería que Loki lo sintiera, por primera vez tenía miedo a que no fuera mutuo.

Loki sintió la mano en su nuca y en su cintura, la caricia simplemente mandó más descargas a su cuerpo pero lo que realmente lo tomó por sorpresa fue la lengua intrusa y sin embargo se sentía tan malditamente bien, que no lo detuvo, quería más, era algo tan extraño, tan nuevo, quería llevar ese beso con él a todos lados… no recordaba ninguna sensación tan maravillosa, ni siquiera la primera vez que había descubierto el alcance de su magia… ¡su magia! reaccionó, había perdido el control sobre el velo, al separarse le cubrió rápidamente los ojos a Thor, volvió a invocar el velo ¿qué diablos? nunca había perdido el control de su magia así, sintió miedo de pronto de la intensidad con la que se sentía atraído por Thor, era la primera vez y realmente no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer

-Wooo...creo que me excedí un poco- dijo al sentir las manos de Loki cubriendo sus ojos, el contacto le había ayudado a detenerse, estaba casi seguro de que el velo había desaparecido, Thor era de los chicos observadores así que cerró los ojos durante un beso, también fue una sensación agradable, puso la mano que tenía en la cintura de Loki en aquellas que tenía en sus ojos, sonriendo, lo mejor era dejarlo de atacar con sus caricias y besos para dejarlo respirar y ordenar sus propias ideas- Lo lamento, te dije que a veces pierdo un poco la línea de la caballerosidad, sobre todo con alguien tan sublime como tú- dijo tratando de sonar un tanto menos agobiado de lo que su corazón gritaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico aquí, no entiendo bien las etiquetas, pero en verdad deseaba publicar.  
> Me encanta el Thorki y me gusta pensar que sus almas están unidas, reencarnan una y otra vez en diferentes mundos, siempre destinados a encontrarse y esta es una de esas ocasiones.


End file.
